A tested Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: 15 years after the events of An unlikely Bond, things are different for Randall and his friends. Mike is going to marry Celia, and Mary will be leaving for college soon. But when Randall gets kidnapped by an old enemy and taken to the human world, his friends must unite once more to bring him home. But can they do it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Behold, the sequel to An unlikely Bond! Or the first chapter at least XD **

**Again, this fic will have many twists and turns. But I'm sure you guys will love it ^-^ And yes, Johnny's gonna be back. Which is why, POSSIBLY, I might boost this up to M in the future. You can probably guess why. But yeah, we continue a week after Happy Birthday and Randall starts to develop some feelings for Mary *wink* *wink* ;D **

**ANY way, let us now begin the first chapter in this hopefully epic sequel.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Was it love? Although it was really hard to tell because he's never felt true love before, but there was no other way to describe it. Ever since his first dance for her, Randall Boggs has developed stranges feelings towards the teen. During the course of their long friendship, this is the first time he's felt this way towards her. But whatever it was, it made him wake up in the middle of the night with strange dreams. Dreams that were rather...private.

But whatever it was, he couldn't keep it bottled up inside much longer. He needed to at least tell someone. Some other guy. Mike had moved out of the flat and moved into another apartment with Celia. So unfortunately he was out of the list. But there is Sulley. Although you still wouldn't call those two "BFFs", but they developed an okay friendship. Yes. Maybe he would talk to him about it. He could trust Sullivan.

Putting his glasses on, Randall stretched his limbs before jumping out of bed. He opened his bedroom door open and stepped into the short corridor. He looked over at the kitchen and was a bit surprised to find Sulley up an early. The blue monster was appeared to be stirring his morning coffee and was wearing that tie he always wore to work. Randall walked over and took a seat on the dining table.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Good morning."

"Hm? Oh! Good morning, Randall." Sulley said with a smile before turning back to his coffee.

Randall was quiet for a whole minute before sighing deeply. "Can you...keep a secret for me?" he blurted out.

Sulley looked at him oddly. "Of course." he said slowly, "Now what's your secret?"

Randall rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Umm...remember Mary's birthday last week?" he asked.

"Yep." Sulley replied, stirring his coffee.

"Well... Ever since I danced with her at the party I, kinda, started to..."

"Uh huh." Sulley said.

"Er, you know that feeling you get when you see a really hot girl on TV or something?"

"Yes."

"It's kinda like that." Randall sighed.

"Okay."

"Sullivan...I think I'm in love with Mary." Randall finally admitted.

Sulley accidentally hit his mug and spilled a bit of coffee on the counter. "Oh..." Sulley said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Randall asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Sulley said with a chuckle, grabbing a cloth to clean up the mess.

Randall was silent. He then got out of his seat and headed for the bathroom to get ready. "You promise not to tell anyone, right?" he asked.

Sulley smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Randall said with a smile before closing the bathroom door behind him. Once inside he couldn't help but rub his scar that was present on his cheek. Over the years, it's worn out. But the mark was still present on his scaley skin. This was made by an axe after all. A shiver suddenly shot down his spine at the memory. This was the first time in over fifteen years he's thought of that day. How he and Mary would get those horrible nightmares about the events of that day. On what would've happened if Johnny did catch Mary...

Randall immediately shook his head. He couldn't let it get to him again. There was still that letter he got a few months earlier. But he didn't think too much of it. Finally, he picked up his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

...

Monsters Inc was lively as usual. Monsters were making their way to the locker room to prepare themselves for another day of making kids laugh. Sulley and Randall met up with Mike and the OK brothers there as well. After a quick, friendly conversation, they all headed for the laugh floor.

"You got the cupcakes?" Mike whispered to Randall as they walked to their station.

"Of course I got the cupcakes." Randall whispered back, "They're on the desk."

Mike noticed the tray of cupcakes on the desk and sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that." he whispered.

"You always ask me this." Randall whispered back.

"Well I'm paranoid!"

"Your always paranoid." Randall said with a teasing grin.

Mike merely rolled his eyes. Randall always tended to be a bit goofy in the morning. Just to lighten up the mood a bit for everyone. And it did work sometimes. Mike swiped the card key on the control panel and watched a blue door come sliding in. It then stopped at their station and came down. A variety of doors soon followed afterward. It was then that Jerry began the countdown. Once the buzz went off everyone eagerly went in.

Soon various laughters were heard within the entire room. The day went on like usual and everyone was having a good time. Back when they use to scare children, there wasn't much fun in it. Some found it a bit cruel in having to scare innocent children. They were just like the children in their world. Mike had gotten use to the routine of having his face covered in cupcakes. Although, Mary would be there as well. But over the years she couldn't always visit them. So nowadays it was just him and Randall.

And as quickly as the day began, it was time to go home. Conversations were being held in the locker room as everyone got ready to go home.

"Hey guys!" Squishy called.

"Oh, hey Squishy." Sulley said after slamming his locker shut.

"I'm holding a barbeque this weekend and I just wanted to tell you guys that your all invited. Mary's welcome to come too."

Sulley and Randall exchanged excited grins. Barbeques at the OK household are always the fun ones. And since Mary was coming over to stay with them for the weekend it would be twice as fun.

"Sure." Randall said.

"We'll love to come." Sulley added with a grin.

But Mike shook his head. "Sorry. But I already have plans with Celia this weekend." he said.

Squishy shrugged. "It's fine. We'll be recording everything anyway so we'll just show you the video." he said, "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

Randall and Sulley nodded and the four exchanged temporary goodbyes. Mike then slammed his locker shut as well.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." he said.

"Your not gonna stay and say hi to Mary?" Randall asked.

"Sorry. But I already got-"

"Plans with Celia." Sulley finished for him, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Mike said, "Well say hi for me though!" he said before leaving.

"Sure." Randall said, watching him leave.

As soon as he was gone, Randall and Sulley looked at eachaother before sighing heavily. Ever since he moved in with her, Mike has been spending more time with his fiancee and less time with his buddies. Of course it was normal. But they were beginning to miss him. The flat felt different without him around. A bit quiet actually.

Finally, Randall shrugged and said, "We better get Mary before heading home."

Sulley looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah." he said.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Crappy start XD**

**But this is the first chapter for A tested Bond. Basically it's suppose to be testing the bond between Randall and Mary because something happens to Randall later in the fic. But it's a secret ;) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people reviewed last chapter :D**

**For this chapter, Mary is coming over for a slumber at her two favorite monsters' place. No, nothing heated is gonna happen. For goodness sake she's only 18! There's just gonna be chatter and watching movies and stuff. When something M dose come though, I'll let you guys know. But it won't come until later. **

**And no, THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A TRAGIC ENDING BECAUSE I FIND THAT CLICHE. **

**Plus no one's gonna die anyway. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Mary zipped up her sports bag before taking a deep breath. It wasn't easy making up a story to your parents that your going to a convention for the week end and having to wait until they left in order to get back inside. Yeah, it wasn't easy. She then stood in front of her closet door and grinned happily once the knob turned.

Sulley poked his head in and grinned once he saw Mary. "Hey, there, big girl!" he said before opening his arms. The two laughed, embracing eachaother in a tight hug.

"Hey, Kitty." she said once the two pulled away from eachaother.

Sulley then led her out of her room and closed the door behind them. Once inside the factory, Mary looked around for a certain purple lizard. "Where's Randy?" she asked. She got her answer when she felt a pair of unseen hands touch her arms and shoulders. She let out a scream before jumping back. She then heard a familiar laugh and Randall revealed himself.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" he said teasingly.

"YOU JERK!" Mary laughed before embracing Randall in a tight hug as well. Randall happily hugged back.

After another breathless hug, Mary pulled away and looked around the empty floor again. "Where's Mike?" she asked.

"Apparently he had plans with his fiancee." Randall replied, although there was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Mary shrugged. "It's alright. As long as you guys are here, I'm alright." she said, smiling at both of them.

Sulley and Randall smiled back and the trio had a group hug. Even if Mike wasn't around, there was always Mary to fill in that spot. But unfortunately, she'll be leaving for college soon. So they wouldn't see her again for a while. But Mary told them that she would come visit them during the holidays. The trio soon left the factory and walked back to the flat. By now the sun was setting and had stained the entire city a fire red.

They got back just in time. Once inside Randall showed Mary the guest room, formerly Mike's room. Once she got everything settled she met Randall and Sulley in the living room. From there they had a friendly conversation. Mary told them her plans for college while Sulley and Randall shared their stories from college. The good ones.

Mary couldn't help but laugh at some of them. Like the time when Sulley had pranked Mike by gluing tiny glass pieces all over his body and hanging him from the ceiling like a disco ball. Mary found that the funniest.

"Hey, Sullivan, tell her about the time when ROR pranked you and the others during that party." Randall said with a chuckle.

Sulley frowned.

"What? What happened? You gotta tell me!" Mary giggled.

Sulley sighed. "Well we were at a party at the ROR house. And sometime during the party, the ROR members thought it would be a funny idea to prank us by dumping stuff animals, glitter, and stickers on us. Which officially made us the laughingstock of the night." Sulley finished with his eyes narrowing at Randall, who was snickering.

Mary burst out laughing. "W-what happened next?" she asked, laughing.

It was then that a smirk appeared on Sulley's lips, "Mike wanted to help raise our spirits by taking us to Monsters Inc that night. So we got Squishy's mom to take us and we went. Of course it was the middle of the night so we had to sneak ourselves to the main building. And I have to admit, it was pretty fun. But on our way back we were accidentally spotted by some cops."

"What happened after that?"

"We bolted the hell out of there. Well, Art bolted out first. He said something about not going back to jail. Anyway, we made it back to the car, but Squishy's mom took too long so Mike jumped to the front and got us the hell out of there."

Mary laughed even harder, causing some of the lights to flicker a bit.

"Didn't the same thing happen when you guys went over to get some evidence or something?" she asked, calming down a bit.

Sulley and Randall exchanged smirks.

"Surprisingly it did." Sulley did.

"And where was I during this?"

"In the car listening to tunes with Squishy's mom." Randall replied.

"Awwwwww! I didn't get to go?!" she whined.

Sulley and Randall laughed when they saw the pouted look on her face. "We couldn't risk getting caught. So we left you in the car." Sulley said.

"Well I hope those were good tunes I was listening to, then." Mary muttered.

Sulley and Randall couldn't help but laugh harder. Mary had only been three when the events occurred, so it's natural that she wouldn't remember much of what happened. It was fun to bring up some of the parts though. Like how Mike claimed to have got her real door, when really it was a door that led to some Rave Club. Looking back at it now it was pretty hilarious.

"Hey, Kitty." Mary said, "Is it true you were part of ROR before you were friends with Mike?"

The room then fell silent. Randall looked over to Sulley, who had a rather blank expression on his face. The blue monster shrugged. "I _was _part of ROR." he said, "But when Mike and I got kicked out, they kicked me out as well."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Mary said sadly.

Sulley shrugged again, "It's alright. I didn't like them that much any way."

"_Really _now." Randall said, "Then why did you stay with them for a couple of months?"

Sulley glared at Randall. But it wasn't a threatening glare. "Can it, Boggs." he said.

Randall merely laughed. Sulley can be fun to mess with sometimes. Soon enough, both Sulley and Mary were laughing as well.

"Hey, Randall, remember the _pig_?" Sulley asked with a smug smile.

Randall's seemed much larger, even with his glasses on, before he frowned. "_Yes_. I remember the _pig_." he said.

"What pig?" Mary asked.

"Apparently, Sulley here, _stole _mascot of a rival college." Randall answered.

"Pfff. I didn't steal him. I _borrowed _him." Sulley replied with a teasing smile.

"Uh huh, sure." Randall said.

"Aw! Your just saying that because Mike accidentally ran you over during that party." Sulley chuckled.

"On a PIG!" Randall said.

"He DID?!" Mary laughed.

"I was about to offer some girls my cupcakes when Mike Wazowski came in riding a pig, and ran me over. Unfortunately I landed face first in my cupcakes." Randall rolled his eyes when he heard Mary laugh once more.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." Mary said before quickly running to her room. She then came back with a small bag. She then got to her knees and dumped a couple of movies out. "I brought some movies." she said. Sulley and Randall sat on the floor as well, picking up the dvd covers.

"I've never seen human movies before." Sulley said.

"These look interesting." Randall added while looking at the back of a dvd cover.

"So what do you feel like watching tonight? Comedy? Action? Or Horror?" she asked.

"I haven't seen horror in a long time." Randall said, "I think horror sounds good."

"Cool. Sulley?"

"Uhhhh." Sulley couldn't really reply. He and horror movies don't have a nice history together. But these were human horror movies. How bad can they be? "Sure. Why not?" he replied.

Mary grinned happily before picking up a dvd. "I hope you guys like Hostel." she said.

...

Randall watched speechlessly as a human man was brutally killed by another man. Sulley was so terrified by the movie that he had actually fallen asleep some time during it. Unfortunately his snoring wasn't able to block out the horrified cries or screams. Randall had to resist the urge to run to the bathroom and vomit a few times. Mary was clinging a to his arm, gasping a bit when another gorey scene played.

"You humans have interesting minds when I comes to making movies." Randall said blankly.

Mary giggled. "You think this is bad? Just be happy I didn't bring the Human Centipede." she whispered with a smirk.

"The Human _what_?!" Randall asked in dismay.

Mary laughed at the disturb expression he had on his face.

"You humans are insane!" he gasped, laughing as well.

The two laughed a bit before calming down just as a more appropriate scene played on the screen. The two were silent a bit, smiling, before Mary couldn't help but bring up a question.

"Did you ever love someone in college?" she asked.

Randall looked down at her. "Love like?" he asked.

"Like..._romantic _love." she asked with a teasing smile.

"Hmmm. I did have a crush on this one girl in the eight grade..." Randall smiled mischievously at her.

"Randall!" Mary laughed, slapping his arm. Randall laughed as well. "I'm serious! Did you love someone is college?" she asked.

Randall chuckled and shook his head. "No. Non of the girls found me attractive." he said fondly.

"Really now?" she asked with a smile, "Not _one _girl?"

"Not a single female." Randall replied.

"What about a boy then. Did you ever love a boy?" she asked.

Randall's smile seemed to drop an inch, but he still smiled. "Well...there was this one boy I _did _love." he said, tapping his chin.

Mary grew excited, she scooted closer. "Who was it then? Who was it?" she asked, grinning.

Randall smile softly. Poor girl didn't remember. She didn't remember him telling everyone of his relationship with Johnny. True, he once loved the older monster. But it just didn't last long. Johnny was vicious when it came to love. He was too obsessive with him.

"I'll give you a hint: he was a Fraternity President." he whispered to her with a teasing smile.

Mary groaned. She hates it when people don't give her the full answer. She snapped her fingers and sighed in defeat. "You win, Boggs." she said, smiling up at him.

Randall stroked her long hair gently before purposely flipping a bang over her head and in front of her face. "Hey!" she giggled before slapping his arm again. The two laughed a bit more, even during a graphic scene in the movie. Soon the two locked eyes. Randall's lovely green eyes met Mary's beautiful dark ones. For a split second, the world around them seemed to melt away. And then, their faces moved closer, closing their eyes and spreading their lips slightly. They were inches from contact when a loud yawn interrupted everything.

Sulley let out a might yawn before stretching his arms. "Is the movie done yet?" he yawned. He soon got his answer when the scene of someone cutting a living person in half started playing on the screen. "Aw, crap." he muttered.

Randall sighed. He was so close. So, effing, close. Mary smiled up at him sadly before patting his shoulder. She was a tad disappointed too. Having never kissed a boy before.

"Oh yeah!" Randall suddenly said, "Squishy's having a barbecue tomorrow. He says your welcome to come."

Mary grinned happily. "Sounds awesome." she said.

"You know..." Sulley added slowly, "The university isn't far from the house. And since it's summer we can head on over for a visit. You know, give Mary a tour."

Randall's fronds rose up and he grinned. "Sounds good. We could stop by there on our way to the house." he said.

"What about you Mary?" Sulley asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm in!" she said excitedly.

"It's settled then." Sulley said with a smile.

**X.X**

**Yep! They're going back to the University! And since I STILL haven't seen MU, I'm gonna have to guess. In the next chapter, our friends are heading to the University. From there, they'll meet their old scaring teacher and a certain Dean... ;) **

**The Sulley/Hardscrabble romance won't come until later though. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**We are now at the University! ^-^**

**Now I don't exactly know the personality of Mr. Knight and Dean Hardscrabble. Plus the entire campus of MU. So if Mr. Knight or Hardscrabble are OOC, or something about the campus is wrong, try to ignore it ^-^**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Mary watched the towering buildings of Monstropolis disappear in the distance before getting replaced by more, urban homes. For a split second it felt like she entered another town, but surprisingly they were still in Monstropolis. Although she's been to this neighborhood before, but they were taking a different road. One that led to the University. Rows upon rows of trees passed by. Standing out amongst the houses that surrounded them with their bright green leaves. Soon a perfect row of trees replaced where houses would've been. Mary peeked closer and a large grin appeared on her face when the roofs of buildings came into view.

Randall slowed the car down just as they arrived to the front gate. Randall parked the car and the trio eagerly got out. Sulley, Mary, and Randall looked up at the gate entrance. For Sulley and Randall, it brought back memories of when they first arrived to the University as freshman. The excitement and eagerness that ran through their blood when they first stepped through the gate. What mysterious and secrets that were in store for them in the future. Some seeked greatness. Others yearned for pride for their family's name.

When Randall first arrived, he aimed to become a great scarer like his grandfather. Sulley came here because his father had inspired him to become a scarer. Mike came because it was his dream to become a scarer.

"It feels odd. Doesn't it?" Randall said, still standing in front of the entrance. Sulley couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Sure dose." Sulley replied.

Mary, who was silent the entire time, grinned before tugging on their arms separately. "Well come on! I wanna see the campus!" she yelled excitedly before running in ahead of them.

"Mary! Wait up!" Randall chuckled before running after her.

"I'm not that young any more, you know!" Sulley added before running after them as well.

Mary stopped and couldn't help but smile when they approached her while panting. Sulley was panting the hardest, due to his broad body. He wasn't use to running anymore. Randall, who was slim and slender, didn't have much trouble.

"Don't...run off...like that...again..." Sulley panted.

...

"It feels empty." Mary said as they explored the campus. For safety reasons, they decided not to go into any buildings. This made Mary a little upset, but she was too amazed by the many different buildings too stay upset forever. She then noticed something in the river that ran across the campus. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at it.

Randall fixed his glasses a bit to get a better look before replying. "That would be the... School of Underwater Studies, I believe." he said.

Mary spun around and gave Randall an awestruck look. "Your joking." she said, "A _underwater _school?"

Randall nodded.

"Dude! That is totally legit!" Mary chuckled before looking back at the area. This place was VERY different then the campus she would be going to.

The trio then continued on and crossed a bridge called the Troll Bridge. Mary had actually joked about it by asking Sulley and Randall if there was a troll living under the bridge as they crossed it. Of course, they said no. Once they crossed it Mary ran ahead a bit before stopping.

"Is that the clock tower?" she asked, pointing at a tall brick building ahead of them."

"Yep." Sulley replied.

"Dude! That is so cool!" Mary chuckled. The campus she was going to didn't have a clock tower because it was damaged during a storm a few years back.

"Ain't it a beauty?" Sulley added, gazing up at the old tower as well.

"That clock would ring everyday before and after class." Randall said, gazing up at the tower as well.

The trio were silent as they stared at the tower briefly. Randall and Sulley allowed memories of their university days to come rushing in. When hearing that clock tower would've been part of their daily life here. Soon the trio continued on, stopping once in a while to look at various buildings. Partially because of memories, and partly because of Mary's curiosity.

"Is that the dorm?" Mary asked when they approached a small looking building.

"Oh yeah!" Randall said happily. Fond memories of his time in the dormitory suddenly came rushing back. When he first learned that he would have a roommate who was a major in scaring too. This made him excited. It was then that he met Mike Wazowski. And how their friendship started.

Sulley laughed. "I remember a wild party that was held here." he said.

"Isn't that when you used Mike as a disco ball?" Randall asked.

"Yep! And boy, did we make a mess." Sulley said before adding another laugh.

"So that explains all the noise." Randall muttered.

Mary giggled. The trio went on through the campus before stopping at a different building.

"I assume this is the library?" Mary asked.

"You catch on quickly." Randall said with a smirk.

"Can we go inside?" Mary asked eagerly, almost begging. Randall and Sulley exchanged nervous expressions. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to go into one building. And besides, it's a public building anyway.

"Try not to make too much noise." Randall said.

"YIPEE!" Mary cried happily before running up the steps.

"Oh, no, not again!" Sulley groaned before running after her with Randall.

...

Mary couldn't describe the awe that was running in her once she got inside. During her entire eighteen years of life, she has never seen so many books in one place. Shelves upon shelves were stocked with seemingly endless rows of books.

"O. M. G." Mary said slowly.

"I just hope that librarian isn't here." Sulley muttered to Randall, who snickered in reply.

"Did you guys actually come here?" she asked.

"Not often. But sometimes." Randall said.

"This place is huge!" she whispered in awe.

"Hey! Maybe Mr. Knight is around." Sulley said.

"Mr. Who?" Mary asked.

"He's our old scaring teacher. Randall said, "Really nice guy. Perhaps it would be nice to see him again."

Mary grinned excitedly. "Then let's meet him then!" she said.

"Now hold on." Sulley said, "Before you run off again, I don't know for sure if he's even still here. He could've retired by now. Or at home."

"Let's find out then. If he's not here, it would be nice to see the classroom again." Randall said, crossing his arms.

Sulley nodded. The trio then left the library and made their way to the building. By now it was early afternoon because they left early just to get here before heading to the barbeque. The room inside reminded Mary of the colosseum. Or the inside.

"Wow." she drawled softly, allowing her eyes to wander around the room. She was fascinated by the design of the interior. In the center of the room was a single chalkboard. Surprised that they still used chalkboards.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Sulley said as he looked around the room fondly. It felt so different without all of the students around. To think that nothing has changed over the years.

Randall smiled when he spotted the seats he and Mike had used on their first day. How Mike encouraged him and told him that he was going to do fine. Those were the good times. He just wished Mike was here as well.

"Excuse me." a gruff voice suddenly spoke.

The trio turned around to see an elderly, hunched back, dinosaur like monster wearing spectacles. He wore a white shirt and had dark orange scales due to his age. He squinted his eyes, as though some form of recognition was popping up in his head. Or two of them at least. "What are you doing here? Campus is closed for the summer." he said.

"Mr. Knight?" Sulley asked.

The elderly monster peered a bit closer before his eyes suddenly widened. "James?" he asked, "Randy? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh!" Sulley chuckled.

"I don't believe." Knight chuckled exchanging hugs with Sulley and Randall. "Who would have guessed that my best student would become CEO of Monsters, Incorporated." he said.

"I couldn't believe it myself until it happened." Sulley laughed.

Knight then turned to Randall. "Wearing your glasses again, I see." he chuckled, fixing his spectacles.

Randall chuckled as well. "I didn't need my powers as much." he said. Knight laughed before turning to Mary, whom he didn't recognize.

"And who might this be?" he asked, squinting at her.

"I'm Mary. Mary Gibbs." Mary replied with a smile.

"Ahhhh, I remember reading something about you in the paper fifteen years back." Knight chuckled.

Mary giggled. "Yeah." she said.

"And where's Mr. Wazowski?" Knight then asked.

"He...couldn't make it." Sulley replied.

"He had _plans_." Randall added.

"Ah." Knight nodded, "So what brings you three to MU?"

"We were on our way to a friend's barbeque and decided to stop by and give Mary here a tour." Sulley said, wrapping his large arm around her and shaking her gently. Mary giggled.

"Gal's going to college." Randall added.

"Really now?" Knight said.

"This fall." Mary said.

"Freshman?" Knight asked.

"Yep." Mary chuckled.

Knight let out a laugh. "That's good to hear. What are you going for?" he asked.

"Um...I'm hoping to become a photograph." Mary replied, putting one of her bangs behind her ear.

Knight smiled. "Photography is always a good job idea for young women such as yourself." he said.

Mary giggled. This guy reminded her of her history teacher.

"Is anyone else here besides you?" Sulley asked.

"Hmmm." Knight tapped his chin, "I believe Miss Hardscrabble is on campus as well."

"Oh. How is she?" Sulley then asked.

Knight shrugged. "Doing alright I guess. Stern like usual." he added with a chuckle.

Sulley and Randall chuckled as well. Yep, that sounds like Hardscrabble alright.

"Well, it's been great talking with you again." Sulley said.

Knight chuckled. "Same here." he said before they exchanged hugs.

After a friendly goodbye, the trio left the building.

"He seems nice." Mary said.

Randall scoffed, "You think so? You should see him when he's angry."

"He's not that bad when's he's angry." Sulley said as they walked down a road to the amphitheatre.

So far Mary was having a good time exploring the campus with her friends. They had so many things that the campus she was going to didn't have. Although the campus she was going to wasn't all that fancy. Her jaw literally dropped open in awe at the size of the field. It was like their own football stadium. Just...huge!

"Is this where most of the Scare Games were held at?" Mary asked.

"Some of them." Randall replied, looking around the empty stadium. Just then a bitter memory of the final game curled its ugly face in his head. He could remember the last words he said before getting the life beaten out of him.

_That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan..._

And then he got his butt whooped. Bad. Until he literally started to cough up blood. That's when his bitterness towards Sulley and Mike grew. But then he met Mary. And then everything changed after that. His life got better. But there was still one thing. Well...two things actually. One was his scar, which would be a grim reminder of how close he was to death. And there was...Johnny. That monster had done things to him that would forever be etched in his memories.

"Randy?" Mary suddenly asked after she noticed him zoning out.

Randall immediately snapped out of it and looked over to her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You zoned out for a bit." she said, "Is everything alright?"

Randall smiled and bobbed his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just...taking a journey down memory lane." he said with a soft chuckle.

Mary giggled. But Sulley wasn't so sure. Something was troubling the lizard. But now wasn't the time to ask him what's wrong. He didn't want to worry Mary. Just then Mary jumped back a bit when a shadow suddenly swooped by. "What was that?!" she gasped.

The shadow suddenly swooped by again, except this time it seemed closer. Mary immediately ran into the safety of Randall's arms. Randall held her close, but he knew who. He could recognize that shadow and those wings anywhere. Sulley and Randall watched the figure suddenly land gracefully a few feet from them, her dragon wings spread out to its fullest before folding down. Her copper colored skin glittered slightly under the sunlight.

"Its been a while, hasn't it boys?" she said, slowly raising her head to face them.

For a split second, Sulley could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. Dean looked as though she hasn't aged a bit. There was something about her he didn't notice when he went to school here. Even though he was a reckless teen. But as an adult now, he started thinking differently. Yes. Something about Dean Hardscrabble made his heart skip a beat.

"It's good to see you two again." Dean said, a hint of a smile present on her lips.

_That smile, _Sulley thought.

"It's, uh...good to see you too Miss Hardscrabble." Randall said, rubbing Mary's back gently. Randall couldn't believe he just said that.

Dean nodded before she turned her attention to Sulley, who was trembling slightly. "Mr. Sullivan." she said, nodding her head slightly.

Sulley opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out. Instead he managed to smile sheepishly and nodding his head back.

"Is something...the matter, James?" she asked.

"S-sorry." he managed to say, "I-it's a little chilly in here." Sulley prayed she'd buy it.

"Hm. Last time I checked it was 90 degrees out." Dean said, tapping her chin before shrugging. "First I can't trust the mail man and now I can't trust the weather man." she muttered to herself.

Mary slowly turned her head and blinked once she saw Dean. Her fear was immediately replaced by a sense of curiosity and wonder. Randall released her and watched her take a few steps towards Dean, who tensed slightly at seeing her. She's heard about the events that occurred fifteen years earlier regarding her.

"Look at you," Mary said, "your amazing."

A surprised expression appeared on Dean's face. No one ever told her she looked amazing. Her scaring skills were amazing, but being called amazing as a compliment? This was a first. She managed to hide the prideful feeling inside her by clearing her throat.

"Yes, well, thank you." She said in her usual, stern monotone.

Sulley couldn't help but admire the accent the Dean had in her voice. He found it...soothing.

"What brings you three to Monsters University?" Dean asked.

Randall stroked his fronds a bit. "Long story short, we were going to a friend's barbecue and we decided to stop by due to Mary's curiosity." Randall said.

"Mary?" Dean repeated before she turned her attention back to Mary. "Your name is Mary?" she asked.

Mary nodded. "Yes. Mary Gibbs." she said, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

A small smile appeared on the Dean's lips, causing Sulley to shiver a bit. "I see. Nice name." she said.

Mary blushed slightly. "Thanks." she said, giggling a bit.

Soon Randall, Mary, and Dean exchanged in a friendly game of "catch-up" while Sulley stood silently where he was. His eyes were resting on Dean the entire time. There was just something about her that caught his attention. A half hour later, their conversation was over and they bid farewell to one another before going their separate ways. Sulley finally exhaled once they got back in the car, which was now warm.

"What's wrong with you?" Randall asked after buckling up.

"What? Oh. It's nothing." Sulley said with a smile.

Mary and Randall exchanged small smirks.

"If you say so." Randall said before starting the car.

**X.X**

**Long...chapter o_o **

**x_x **

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if Dean was a little OOC or any grammar mistakes. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**Now we arrive to the barbeque. I don't know if this chapter is gonna be long or short, but I'll try to make it exciting. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

By the time Randall had parked in the driveway, they could already smell something grilling. This made Sulley's mouth water and they eagerly walked up and knocked on the door. Squishy was the one who answered it. A happy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey! You guys actually made it!" he said happily, nearly spilling the drink he was holding.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't come earlier. We wanted to stop somewhere quickly." Sulley said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no. It's alright." Squishy said with an assuring smile.

"Smile!" a femme voice suddenly said from behind.

The Squishy turned around and was dismayed to find his mother pointing the video camera at them. "MOOOOM!" he whined, "Your suppose to be out back recording the barbeque!"

"I'm sorry, hun, but I just couldn't help but follow you here." his mother giggled before leaving.

Squishy sighed heavily before turning back to his friends. Randall crossed his arms.

"You still live with your mom?" he asked.

"She's getting old! The least I could do is stay around and help her if she needs anything." Squishy said.

The trio were then led to the backyard, where they were greeted by the other OK brothers. By now they've all found homes of their own. So Squishy is the only one who still lives with his mother. His mom was in the kitchen recording everything through the window. While Don was flipping the patties or roasting the sausages, the others played football. It was Mary, Randall, Terri and Terry against Sulley, Squishy, and Art. Surprisingly Randall's team was in the lead with ten points while Sulley's team had eight points. Randall easily managed to slip past Sulley and his teammates thanks to his invisibility powers. Although the floating glasses and football gave it away most of the time.

In one round, Sulley managed to catch the ball and was now getting cornered by Randall. "Hey! Squishy! Catch!" Sulley yelled before throwing the ball at Squishy. Squishy, who wasn't paying much attention, was surprised when he managed to catch the ball.

"Holy crap! I-I caught the ball!" he yelled happily, jumping for joy, "MOM! I CAUGHT THE BALL!"

"Good for you sweety!" his mom squeed happily.

However, Squishy turned around to find that everyone was running towards him. "Oh..." he sighed before getting tackled to the ground by everyone. Everyone giggled and laughed once they were piled on top of him. Even Squishy managed to laugh, even though he was the one at the bottom getting squished. Don and Squishy's mom laughed as well.

"Did you get all of that?!" Randall called. Squishy's mom gave him a thumbs up and bobbed her head happily.

Soon the burgers and hotdogs were ready so Don called everyone to lunch. Everybody gathered around the picnic table and ate while exchanging friendly conversations. Of course, Squishy's mom was recording everything. They planned on making video compies for everyone. Sulley and Randall planned on bringing their copy to work to show everyone. Just a little treat for all of their hard work.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Terri asked while his brother ate a hotdog.

"Oh," Sulley said, quickly using his napkin to wipe his mouth, "We went to MU."

"Really?" Art asked.

Randall nodded, using his napkin to wipe his mouth as well. "It was Sulley's idea and Mary wanted to go." he said.

"And what did Mary think of the place?" Don asked.

"It looked AWESOME." Mary replied, her eyes glittering slightly and a big smile on her face.

Sulley scoffed. But it wasn't an insulting or offending scoff. "Pfff, yeah. So awesome that it caused you to run off a few times." he said teasingly.

Mary groaned while the others laughed. "I said I was sorry on our way here!" she whined.

"We know you are, Mary." Randall chuckled, "Sulley here is just upset 'cause he's getting old."

Sulley choked a bit on his food before turning his head to Randall, who was smirking slightly. "I'm not that old..." he muttered before taking a drink out of his cup.

"Did you meet anyone there?" Terry asked.

"Oh! Yes. As a matter of fact we ran into Mr. Knight and Dean Hardscrabble there." Randall replied.

Don arched his 'brow'. "Oh? How are they?" he asked.

Randall shrugged. "Knight's aged a bit." he muttered, "And Hardscrabble, surprisingly she looked like she hasn't aged a bit."

Sulley's eye twitched ever so slightly. What's wrong with him? Ever since he saw Dean again he hasn't been acting like himself.

"Speaking of MU," Squishy said, "I even have our old yearbook still."

This caught everyone's attention. Especially Mary's.

"Really?" Sulley asked.

Squishy nodded. "Yep! I was hoping that after lunch we could take a look at it. For old time's sake." he said.

"I would be nice to see our younger selves again." Randall said.

Mary was getting excited. A grin appeared on her when the thought of seeing her friends' yearbook photos made her all jittery. "I can't wait!" she announced happily. Randall smirked at his friend's excitement. Soon everyone was finished eating their food and helped with the clean up. Once everything was washed up and put away, they gathered in the living room and waited for Squishy to return. Soon the youngest monster returned with a worn out, but neatly kept, hardcover book. Everyone gathered around as he slowly opened the book.

Soon laughs and words were exchanged as they went through the old pictures.

"Remember these guys?" Randall said, pointing at a group of gothic looking monsters.

"Oh, yeah." Sulley said, bobbing his head up and down in agreement.

"Who were they?" Mary asked.

"That was a fraternity group called HSS. Or were they a sorority?" Squishy replied.

"I think they were a sorority." Sulley said, "I don't know, I can't remember."

Mary cocked her head in confusion. "HSS?" she repeated.

"Yes, HSS." Don said.

"I thought they were just a bunch of emo kids." Mary said.

"So did we." the boys said in unison. Squishy then turned the page, which revealed a bunch of one-eyed monstresses. All wearing similar styled clothing and hair styles.

"Aw! No!" Terry groaned, "Remember _them_?"

Everyone, except Mary and Randall, laughed.

"Weren't these the girls you said good luck to before the competition?" Randall asked.

"Yes." Terry sighed.

Now it was Randall's turn to laugh along with everyone else.

"I'm confused." Mary said.

"It's a long story." Sulley replied.

Squishy then turned the page. This time it revealed the colors green and yellow. Mary let out a laugh when she realised who the smiling monsters present on the page were. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed before laughing at the top of her lungs. Causing the lights to flicker a bit.

"Who would have known that I looked so charming back then." Sulley sighed fondly.

"Wow. I've forgotten how small Mike looked back then." Randall admitted.

"Those were the days of Oozma Kappa." Don said, smiling fondly as the memories started rushing in.

"Remember when your mom interrupted our initiation for Mike and Sulley?" Art asked.

Squishy rolled his eyes. "Of course. How could I've forgotten." he said with a hint of sarcasm. It was perhaps one of the most embarrassing moments to have occurred in his lifetime. "What a nightmare." he muttered before flipping the page again. Randall could've sworn he felt his heart suddenly stop. Mary squinted her eyes at the picture before grinning.

"Hey Randy! It's you!" she said, pointing at a young, light purple, lizard with big green eyes and a small grin on his face.

Randall said nothing. He just stared at the photograph. It was him alright, but he wasn't alone. Standing around him were older, scarier, looking monsters. All of them had a tough, serious, look in their eyes. Yet they all managed to either grin or smile for the camera. Standing beside Randy was a familiar dark purple monster with neatly kept fur, curved horns, and the scariest looking fangs. Everyone had fallen silent in the room. Even Mary, who seemed to have recognized one of the other monsters. The silence stayed for a good three minutes before Squishy finally closed the book.

"That's enough for today." he said with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone eagerly bobbed their heads in agreement. Perhaps it was a mistake to go through the yearbook once more. Sulley looked up at the clock.

6:34 P.M.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back." he said.

Everyone groaned sadly before they exchanged goodbye hugs.

"Thanks for coming." Squishy said as he hugged Sulley.

"No problem." Sulley replied.

"The video should be done by Monday. I'll give it to you then." he said.

After a few more goodbyes, Randall backed up and drove away. Inside, everyone was silent. Finally, Sulley cleared his voice and said, "Did everyone have a good time?"

"Yeah." Mary and Randall replied in unison. Although Mary's reply had much more enthusiasm. Soon Mary started to bring up all of the fun events that occurred. From her time in the university to the barbeque. Sulley also engaged in this as well, and soon the two were exchanging their thoughts on how the day went.

Randall never did say a word though...

**X.X**

**I've seen some clips of MU on the internet. So that's how I got some of the stuff. Sorry about any mistakes you see XD **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Before I begin, in one, two actually, of the reviews I received told me that I had some little mistakes. I look back and...**

***Headdesk* *BLEEP*! **

**So I fixed them ^-^ It ain't easy typing on a phone. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

The clock read seven thirty by the time they returned home. Sulley, Randall, and Mary were exhausted. Mary went to her room and quickly changed into her pjs, which was a pink tank top and shorts along with fuzzy slippers, and joined her friends in the living room. By then they were sitting on the couch watching one of the movies Mary had brought along.

Because of the movie they saw last night, they were watching a less gorey horror film. Basically it was Paranormal Activity. The trio would jump whenever a jumpscare scene would occur. Like sudden loud noises and stuff. But then laugh it off.

"Did this really happen?" Sulley whispered to Mary.

Mary shook her head. "No. At first I thought it was real, but then they made the sequels." Mary sighed in disappointment.

"I don't get it." Randall said, "Why the heck would they make a movie that looks as though it was actually filmed but then make a sequel? It just ruins it."

"Good question." Mary said.

"Sequels always tend to ruin a franchise." Sulley added.

"Yeah." Mary and Randall sighed in unison.

Randall then looked stood up and stretched his limbs. "I'm gonna turn in for the night." he said.

"Awwwww!" Mary whined, "But we're only halfway through the movie!"

Randall smirked before ruffling her hair, taking her by surprise. "I'm exhausted." he said, "But we'll spend the entire day tomorrow."

Mary eyed him narrowly. "The _whole _day?" she asked.

Randall nodded. He was then taken by surprise when the girl suddenly lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I'll be looking forward to it then." she said, smiling up at him.

Randall smiled back. "Goodnight then." he said to both Sulley and Mary.

"Night." Sulley said before jumping at a sudden jumpscare scene.

"Nighty night, Randy." Mary said before finally pulling herself away from him.

Randall smiled before making his way to his room. Once inside he pressed his back against the door and slouched down, sighing softly. Well his day went well. It's amazing how one minute you could be having a blast and then the next it all comes crumbling down. He slowly made his way to his bed before collapsing on it. He removed his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. He then tucked himself in, pulling the covers up a bit closer. And in a matter of seconds, he was knocked out.

...

Sulley woke up with a rather loud yawn before stretching his arms. He was surprised that he didn't wake up some time in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. Mary had him watch all of the Paranormal Activity movies with her. And believe me, it was a nightmare for him. Throwing the covers to the side, he jumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, neither Randall or Mary were up. Shrugging to himself, he left the flat briefly to get the morning paper. Minutes later he returned with the paper at hand.

He simply tossed the paper on the dining table before going over to make his morning coffee. Another couple of minutes later he went over to the table with his coffee and read the paper. He read the small things, like sports scores. Or the weather. Nothing major. Normally he would ignore the major news stories, because he couldn't stand the drama. However, because of this habit, he failed to notice a vital piece of news.

"Morning." a tired voice said.

Sulley looked up and smiled when he saw Mary walking out of her room. "Morning." Sulley greeted back, tossing the paper into the recycling bin.

Mary took a seat across from him and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her hair was a mess. Her clothing was slightly wrinkled. And she didn't look fully awake. Mary yawned tiredly, blinking a bit before turning to Sulley. She gave him a sleepy smile.

"Had a good sleep?" she asked.

Sulley nodded, "You?"

Mary shrugged. "I guess." she said, stretching her slim arms as high as she could. She then looked over to Sulley again and smiled sadly. "I guess this is it then." she said.

Sulley smiled gently and patted her shoulder. "You still have today. Remember? You were going to spend the day with Randall." he said.

Mary arched her eye brow a bit before chuckling softly. "Oh, yeah." she said tiredly, chuckling quietly.

Sulley smiled before turning his attention to the sound of a second door opening. Randall stepped out of his room, glasses on, and yawned.

"Morning sunshine." Mary said teasingly.

Randall rolled his eyes before smiling down at Mary. "Look who's calling who Sunshine?" he said, noticing how much of a mess she looked. Mary frowned when she noticed this as well. Finally, she got up from her seat and made her way back to her temporary room.

"I'll be right back." she said before closing the door behind her.

"Good one." Sulley snickered, nearly spilling his coffee.

Randall shrugged, smirking. Soon Mary returned, this time she was wearing her usual clothing and her hair was brushed neatly. "Better?" she asked Randall.

"You always look better." Randall said with a smile. He then realised what he had just said and he kicked himself internally for that. Mary blushed, giggling.

After breakfast, Mary and Randall bid Sulley a temporary "see ya later" before leaving the flat. For most of the morning, Randall and Mary took a long walk through the city until they finally arrived at a large park. There they spent most of the afternoon there either walking or watching the clouds gently float by.

"Look at that one!" Mary said, pointing at a cloud, "Looks like a fish."

"Oh, yeah!" Randall said, turning his head in the direction.

The two were lying together on the grass watching the clouds float by.

"I use to do this everyday in my backyard whenever I came home from school." Randall said, smiling.

Mary smiled as well. "Sometimes I would do this after school with my friends when we were younger." she added.

"Mmh." Randall said.

The two continued to gaze at the clouds until Mary rolled onto her belly and looked at Randall with a smirk. "Are you going to miss me?" she asked.

Randall looked at Mary with a slightly dismayed expression. "Of course I'm gonna miss." he said. Why the hell was she asking him this? She knows he would miss her. Perhaps a lot. Mary tapped her lip and looked as though she was pondering on something.

"Are you _sure_?" she asked.

"Yes." Randall replied, a bit firmly.

Mary snickered. "In that case, then..." she suddenly snatched Randall's glasses. "Got your glasses." she said before leaping to her feet and running off. Randall, who was dumbstruck by the sudden attack, got up and ran after her.

"MARY!" he called as he ran after her, "I NEED THOSE!"

"YOU NEED TO CATCH ME FIRST!" she yelled happily, laughing.

Randall rolled his eyes before picking up speed. Mary picked up speed as well, allowing the evening wind to brush against her face and hair. Randall smirked before pouncing her. "GOTCHA!" he yelled before the two rolled a bit and coming to a complete stop minutes later. By then the two were laughing hard. Randall rolled off Mary and layed beside her closely, still laughing along with her. The two laughed until they finally managed to stop.

Mary was busy trying to catch her breath along with Randall. Finally, their heartbeats returned to a normal rhythm. Mary turned to Randall, smiling.

"Here are your glasses." she said, handing them to him.

Randall smiled and took them. "Thanks." he said before putting them back on. Mary layed her head on Randall's chest, just above his heart, and listened to his heartbeat while watching the sky slowly turn a firey red. Randall caressed her hair while holding her closely.

"I'm gonna miss you." she whispered tearfully.

Randall felt the warm tears hit his chest and he looked up. "Hey?" he said gently, "Don't cry. We'll see eachaother again."

Mary sniffed. "B-But...what if I forget about you? I don't wanna forget you. Or Kitty. Or Mike. Or anyone else." she said sadly.

"You've known us for so long, Mary. I doubt you'll forget us." Randall said.

Mary smiled tearfully before hugging him. "Thank you," she sobbed quietly, "For everything."

"No, thank _you_." Randall whispered tearfully. For the rest of the evening, the two layed there. Allowing the tears to stream down their cheeks silently. Until they eventually got up, returned to the flat, and retrieved her belongings. After a sad goodbye to Sulley, Randall walked Mary back to the factory. There, he retrieved her door. Before leaving, Mary gave Randall one last hug.

"You take care of yourself out there." Randall said.

"I will." Mary sniffed, "You take care also."

Randall smiled assuringly. "Don't I always?" he said charmingly.

Mary giggled before slapping his arm playfully. "Stop that." she giggled.

Randall chuckled. For a split second, they gazed into eachaothers eyes. Before Randall knew, he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, gently. Mary blushed but smiled back. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bags and walked through the door. She looked over her shoulder, catching one last glimpse of her best friend. Randall smiled at her and nodded. Mary smiled back. Randall silently watched her close the door behind her.

In her room, Mary immediately dropped her things and jumped on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and started to sob.

Randall's fronds lowered sadly before he pressed the button that removed the door from the station. He watched the door disappear from his sight. A tear streaked down his cheek. Sighing heavily, he turned around and quietly left the empty laugh floor.

But then he felt a sudden poke on his neck and his glasses fell to the floor, echoing. That was the last thing he heard before his world turned to black...

**X.X**

**o_o **

**CLIFFHANGER! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter is so sad. But hey, they'll meet again. Except it's not the kind of reunion they would expect XD.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm afraid that in this chapter, Randall won't be in it. So you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happened to him! :D**

**Crazybird (Owl OC): Your evil.**

**I know ;) **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

_Odd, _Sulley though after checking Randall's room the next morning. Apparently after he and Mary left, Sulley was so sad that he decided to turn in for the night. He figure that Randall would've been home by now.

_Maybe he went to work early? No. That's not Randall... _

Sulley didn't know what to think. It wasn't like Randall to go to work early. But maybe did because he wasn't in the mood to talk. Perhaps when he sees him again he'll ask just to be sure. He was acting a little odd on Saturday. Sulley then got ready for work. He soon made his way to the factory by foot. Because he didn't have his drivers permit still. He didn't have a good history with them after all. Upon arriving to the factory he was greeted by various monsters before arriving to the locker room. There, he met Squishy and the others.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Hey Sulley." the others replied in unison.

Squishy then brought out a video from his locker. "Here's that video I promised." he said.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Sulley, taking the video. "Hey, have you guys seen Randall anywhere?" he then asked.

"No." Squishy said.

"Nope." Terry and Terri said in unison.

"Sorry. Didn't see him." Don said.

"Not that I know of." Art said.

"Oh. Well I didn't find him in his room this morning so I thought he came to work early." Sulley said.

"That doesn't sound like Randall." Don said. Don, who is perhaps the eldest monster of them all, can easily tell one's personality in just a few minutes. When he really got to know Randall, he didn't seem like the type of person who was always in a rush. He was cool and liked to take his time. "Mary left yesterday, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Sulley said.

"It could be possible that he's distraught by the fact that he wouldn't be seeing his friend again for a couple of months. He's probably somewhere having some time to himself." Don said.

Don had a good point. When his best friend moved away during his childhood, he ran off to the nearby woods for comfort. So Sulley could understand if Randall did do that.

"Sulley!" a voice suddenly yelled from behind him.

Sulley turned around and saw a familiar round, one-eyed, green monster. In one hand he gripped a familiar pair of purple glasses. A look of alarm was present in the monster's eye.

"Mike!" Sulley said, rather a bit surprised that his friend actually came to him.

"Sulley! Is Randall with you?!" Mike asked, he sounded anxious and serious.

"Uhh, no." Sulley replied, a little confused by the sudden personality change in his best friend.

Mike's eye widened and he pressed his back against the lockers, sliding down until he hit the floor. "No..." he whispered. Sulley knelt down beside him and the others gathered around.

"What's the matter, Mike?" Sulley asked.

Mike looked at him in dismay. "You mean you didn't see the news?" he asked.

Squishy scoffed. "Who watches the news?" he said jokingly. The others chuckled. But Mike didn't. He cradled the glasses gently in his hands. This caused everyone to stop their chuckling.

"Mike," Sulley said, "where did you find his glasses?"

Mike sighed. "When I went to our station to get ready, I found his glasses on the floor. I was worried. It's not like him to just forget his glasses. Then I remembered what Celia and I saw on the news."

"What happened?" Terry asked.

Mike gulped, "Johnny had escaped from the asylum Saturday night. They found his psychologist and a guard brutally murdered in the office he was sent to. They think he escaped through the emergency exit. Along the way he killed a couple of other guards. He also stole two bottles of some kind of sedative, a needle, and two pairs of handcuffs."

Sulley's eyes widened in horror. The OK brothers were horrified as well. This was the one thing they were afraid of. It was possible, but they didn't think it would actually happen.

"Wait, what dose this have to do with Randall? I mean, he's probably gotten over him by now." Art said.

If only they were true. A grim expression appeared on Mike's face. "No. Johnny wouldn't do that. He wouldn't give up Randall so easily. And I should know. Because a few months earlier...he got a letter from him." he sighed.

"Letter? What letter?" Sulley, sounding a bit upset.

Guilt was present in Mike's eye, "I'm sorry. But we just shrugged it off. Randall cried a bit but he tossed it soon after. He said he wanted nothing to do with Johnny any more. But now that he's escaped I'm beginning to worry for Randall's safety."

Everyone was silent. No words were exchanged. Thoughts were running through Sulley's mind like a storm. Johnny's escape. That letter Mike mentioned. Randall's glasses found. And now with Randall missing, his worse fear was coming to life.

"We need to check the security footage." he finally said before getting up and heading for the security room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mike cried before he and the OK brothers ran after him.

...

Sulley found it rather interesting to watch what occurred during the nights in the factory. Of course nothing happened but it wasn't until they played Sunday night's footage that confirmed Sulley's suspicion. It first showed a blurred image poking its head in from the door before quickly running in and hiding under a desk. Minutes later it showed Randall and Mary walk in. Unaware of the third monster hiding.

Sulley was close to tears as he watched their sad goodbyes. Minutes later Mary finally entered the door and Randall removed it. He looked distraught and was slowly leaving the floor. That's when the mystery monster came out of its hiding spot and took Randall by surprise. He seemed to have injected some kind of sedative in him by jabbing a needle into his neck. Randall was soon knocked out, with his glasses falling off. The mystery monster then handcuffed his four hands behind his back before picking him up and quickly running out with him in his arms.

Yep. This was Johnny alright.

Sulley immediately stopped the footage and sighed heavily. He then felt Don's hand on his shoulder. "We have to notify the police." he said. Sulley didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was in front of him. Sighing again, he nodded and picked up the phone.

There he dialed the numbers 9-1-1.

_"911, what's your emergency?" _an operator asked.

Sulley gulped and shakely replied. "I-I would like to report an abduction. I believe my friend, Randall Boggs, has been kidnapped by Johnny Worthington Sunday night in Monsters, Incorporated..."

**X.X**

**Uh huh. Short chapter. **

**Sorry about that XD **

**In the next chapter we'll learn what's going on with our favorite lizard. I won't put down anything MA, but I'll boost the rating up to M for safety reasons. But you'll have to wait TOMORROW for the new chapter! :D**

**Alix (Invader Zim OC): *spits out water* **

**... Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Well folks. I present to you the chapter of which we learn what happened to Randall. Please know that NOTHING MA will occur. But major kissing will. And an OOC Johnny and OOC Randall near the end. This chapter might also be a little...dark for some of you people. **

**If you hate or are uncomfortable with slash, please skip this chapter or click the back button NOW. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**X.X**

Randall's vision was foggy at first. And his head hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes and allowed his vision to settle down. The first thing he realised once he regained a bit of his senses was the fact that he was lying on some kind of bed. He didn't recognize the room around him. But there was only one door and window. But the window was too small for him to fit through. He let out a sigh before attempting to use one of his hands to rub his head. But he was alarmed when he realised he couldn't move his hands.

"Randy?" a seemingly gentle voice asked.

Randall could've sworn he felt his blood suddenly run cold.

_That voice..._ Randall suddenly felt a chill when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and rubbed it slowly. He shakely looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in terror. "JOHNNY!" he gasped. The purple monster hadn't changed a bit. His dark purple fur was neatly groomed and his fangs were pure white. However, he was wearing what was once a pure white short-sleeved shirt. One that would've been worn in the asylum. But there were noticeable, dry, crimson stains.

Blood.

Randall struggled even more now. "Where am I?! What did you do to me?! And..." he wiggled a bit more before he felt something metallic on his wrists. "WHY THE HELL AM I HANDCUFFED?!" he yelled angrily.

Johnny, who was sitting on the bed the whole time, picked up Randall and cradled him in his arms lovingly. "Ssh. Calm down, love." he whispered gently. But this only angered Randall more. Now he was trying to wiggle himself free, but Johnny kept a tight grip on him. He gently ran his fingers through his fronds slowly, gently. "I said, calm down." he said a bit more firmly.

Randall finally stopped his struggling, but he didn't calm down. Instead, he glared up hatefully at Johnny. "I said this wasn't over, didn't I?" Johnny said before laughing softly.

Randall flinched slightly, but he didn't say anything. "Just...tell me where I am." he sighed.

Johnny smirked. "Well...we're not in our world. That's for sure." he purred.

This caught Randall's attention. "W-what?" he asked.

Johnny chuckled. "I couldn't risk losing you again. So I used the door system at MU and brought ourselves to the human world. I found this abandoned home out in the woods and figured it would be the perfect place for us to live together. And to make sure you wouldn't fight back, I handcuffed you." then his eyes hardened and his tone grew cold and menacing. "And don't even think about try to run away or bite me." he growled.

This actually caused Randall to shudder. He had forgotten how terrifying Johnny could be when he's angry. "W-what are your plans for me?!" he managed to say.

Johnny then smiled lovingly at the confused lizard. "Oh. Nothing serious. I just plan on making you love me again. And then we would live together in this house." he said warmly.

Randall was both horrified and dumbstruck by this. But then a look of fierce determination appeared in his eyes and a snarl escaped him. "I will _never _submit myself to you." he growled.

"Funny." Johnny said, "That's not what you said in college."

Randall flinched slightly at that. But managed to stay strong. "I don't care what you say. I'm not that weak, desperate, freshman you once knew. And besides, I already love someone else!" Randall spat.

Johnny growled, actually digging his nails into Randall's arms as he gripped him tighter. "We'll see about that. Your too good for the little bitch. You don't need _her_." he growled. Randall was going to say something when they suddenly locked lips. This had taken Randall completely by surprise. He accidentally opened his mouth, allowing Johnny's tongue to dive right in.

Randall couldn't fight back the needy moan that escaped as he felt the other monster's tongue caress his own gently. Johnny pulled away to quickly remove his shirt and toss it to the side. He then went back to kissing Randall. The lizard was to bite his tongue when Johnny suddenly pulled away again.

"Don't even think about it." he growled before he viciously pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. Randall fought a bit before he finally managed to pull himself away. Johnny frowned that the kiss ended so quickly.

"You know, Randy, I know methods in breaking an unwilling lover such as yourself." he purred as he stroked his smooth chest gently.

Randall growled. "Go ahead. Nothing you do will break me."

Johnny arched his brow. He would definitely be a challenge to break again. But he did love a challenge. A malicious smirk curled up on Johnny's lips. "Alright then." he purred before reaching down to pick something up that was beside the bed. Randall's eyes widened with terror.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, running the device down his own cheek slowly.

"A-a taser." Randall replied shakely.

Johnny smiled and he placed a soft kiss on Randall's scar. "Correct." he whispered. Randall gulped. "Don't worry my dear. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." Johnny purred, smiling sadly that he had to do this to his lover. But he'll do anything just to get him back. Even if it means painful disciplining. He used his thumb and switched the thing on in high voltage.

...

Randall's body ached. The pain was so intense that it caused the lizard to cry. Something he hasn't done in a while. Johnny was now cradling the distraught lizard in his arms once more. A pang of guilt hitting him when he saw him crying.

"Randy, please calm down." Johnny whispered gently.

Randall whimpered and desperately tried to wiggle himself free from the other monster's hold. He didn't expect the thing to hurt that much. But Randall was still able to hold onto his pride deep down inside. But he allowed the tears of pain to come out.

"Let me go!" he cried, "Let me go you sick bastard!"

Johnny sighed. He then reached over for the needle he had used to sedate Randall earlier. He inserted the sedative before injecting it into Randall. Slowly, the lizard's rapid breathing started to slow down. Randall's body started to relax and his cries were reduced to nothing but soft whimpers. Soon his entire body went limp, and the lizard fell alseep once more. Once he did, Johnny soothed the areas where he hit him with the taser with gentle rubs or soft kisses.

This wasn't, exactly, part of his plan. As much as he wanted to take that tender body for a "ride", he didn't want to ruin everything he's planned for. He had hoped to gain the lizard's trust. Although its a little difficult when you kidnapped that lizard and took him to another world. Yeah, trust isn't gonna work here. So he would have to resort to plan B.

Stockholm Syndrome.

He knows about the syndrome, because his former lover, Marcus, suffered it shortly after he claimed him. Due to Randall's stubborn personality, it might take a while for him to get it. So during that time, he would have no other choice but to break him. As much as he didn't want to, he desperately wanted that young lizard back in his life.

Sighing quietly, he placed one last kiss on Randall's neck before pulling him closer. Holding him tightly so that he wouldn't try to run off, Johnny fell asleep and allowed sleep to consume him. Maybe things would work out in the morning.

**X.X**

***Ducks a thrown brick***

**I'm sorry!**

***Ducks another thrown brick***

**I didn't like doing that to Randall either! But I did it for the sake of the PLOT. Don't worry, his friends will come rescue him eventually. But by then he would probably be a suffering from Stockholm just a TAD bit. For those who don't know what Stockholm Syndrome is, look it up on the internet. As for Johnny, he doesn't plan on r***ing Randall. But I might, MIGHT, but down a scene with them having a moment. But it wouldn't be r***e. Like is said, I HATE NON-CON! **

**But Randall won't fall so easily. Why? 'CAUSE HE'S A FIGHTER! :D**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

***Ducks thrown brick* AW! COME ON! **

**Alix: My bad! **

**... For this chapter, we're start off with Sulley, Mike, and the others. Randall won't appear for a while unfortunately. But please know he's still fighting ;D**

***Ducks another thrown brick* SERIOUSLY?!**

**Alix: My bad again! **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**X.X**

Sulley rubbed the side of his face while sighing deeply. He had just gotten off the phone with Randall's parents. And they weren't taking the news too well. Especially Mrs. Boggs. He slouched in his chair, ignoring the mutters of other workers and officers as they walked by. So far they had NO leads as to where Johnny and Randall were. They checked the other camera footage but couldn't find any evidence of Johnny using the door system.

It's like they practically just...vanished.

So basically, the case was at a dead end. Sulley looked up a bit when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in..." he said, sounding rather depressed.

Mike walked into the office. "Hey buddy." he said with a small smile.

"Oh, hey." Sulley said, sitting up a bit in his seat.

Mike took a seat in the chair in front of him and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"For what?" Sulley asked, confused.

"For not being there. I've been spending so much time with Celia that I didn't realise I had friends. It's just like how I-"

"Treated Randall in college." Sulley finished for him.

"Yeah." Mike said quietly, slouching in his chair a bit.

Sulley sighed and shook his head. "That's your problem, Mike." he said, "You always tend to pay attention to one thing or person at a time. Ignoring everyone and everything else. When we were college, I've seen how much fun you were having with Randall. But after our explosion, you made more attention in becoming a better scarer than me instead of paying attention to your friends until it's too late."

A pang of guilt hit Mike dead center. Those words were very true. So, painfully, true. "Your right." Mike admitted quietly, a tear streaking down his face.

_"I can tell we're gonna become best chums!" _

Mike flinched slightly.

_"O-oh boy, I'm soo nervous..." _

_"Relax, your going to do fine!" _

Mike started trembling.

_"Of all the people I've known, your probably the most determined monster out there. I hope you get to become a scarer!"_

_"Thanks Randy."_

"Mike?" Sulley asked gently after noticing him trembling.

_"I'm sorry Wazowski, but I'm finally with the cool kids now! It's over..."_

"I'M SORRY!" Mike suddenly wailed before running out in tears.

"Mike! Wait!" Sulley called. But by then he was already gone. Sighing sadly, Sulley quietly closed the door and sat back down in his chair. His eyes then wandered over to a small photo sitting on his desk. It was him, Mike, Mary, and Randall, all smiling for the camera. It was during one of Mary's childhood visits. Sulley picked it up and gazed at it silently.

_..._

_It was a rather crisp Autumn afternoon. The the park was now covered in copper or golden trees. Only a few birds were present, since most of them migrated down south for the winter. _

_"Come catch me Raylee!" a three-year old Mary giggled as she ran around the park. _

_Randall laughed as he ran after her. _

_"Hey! You guys better not rough house too much!" Mike called._

_"Don't worry! Everything's fine!" Randall called back._

_Mary then laughed as she jumped into a pile of leaves. _

_"GOTCHA!" Randall yelled, jumping into the pile after her._

_Mary squealed happily when Randall lifted her out and held her high in the air. _

_"Hey guys!" Sulley called, holding a camera._

_Mike and Randall, who was now holding Mary, walked up to him. _

_"What?" Mike asked._

_"I wanna get a picture of all of us together." Sulley said, focusing the camera a bit. _

_"YAAAAAAY!" Mary said cheerfully. _

_Sulley placed the camera on a picnic table before quickly running over and standing behind Mike and Randall. "Smile!" he said._

_There was a white flash and a click was heard. _

_..._

Sulley smiled softly at the photograph. Those were the good old days. But of course they must always come to an end. Mary had to grow up eventually. And so did they. He silently placed the photo back on his desk and sat back down in his seat.

...

Sulley quietly entered the apartment. It felt so...empty. Randall would've been with him on their walk or drive home, chatting with him or sharing some gossip he got from the other workers. Sulley would've held the door for him to go in first. Randall would've made dinner, because he was one hell of a cook. They would sit in the living room watching their favorite reality show. And then argue who should win. They would've went to the bathroom and brush their teeth for the night. They would've said goodnight to eachaother. Sulley would've been in his room working out while Randall read a book in his. Either reading or drawing.

The next morning, Randall would've woken up and got ready first. He would've woken up Sulley and made breakfast while he got ready. They would've either walked or drive to work. They would've met their other friends. And then the cycle would continue. Except that cycle was now shattered.

Sulley walked over to his favorite chair and slouched in it. Not bothering to even turn on the lights as the sun went down. He literally just sat there in the dark. He allowed the warm tears to stream down his furry blue cheeks. By now he considered Randall like the brother he never had. Or the second brother he never had. Despite the conflict they had in the past, they eventually turned into such good friends. Not BFFs. But good friends.

A sob suddenly escaped Sulley and he buried his face in his paws. Silently weeping for the missing lizard.

...

Mike himself had been crying. Celia had told him countless times that it wasn't his fault. That Randall would be found.

"He's strong." Celia told him, "He would want us to stay strong too."

But despite the assuring words, it couldn't wipe the guilt that was present in his heart. He was a failure. He had failed Sulley. He had failed Mary. He had failed Oozma Kappa. And most of all, he had failed Randall. He had failed him as the best chum he thought he would be. Ever since their conversation at the OK household fifteen years back, their friendship was reborn. But now that he's getting married, he slowly forgot about that day.

But now that Randall's missing, only then did he remember.

"Randall..." Mike whispered tearfully, looking up at the moon. "Randall...I'm so sorry. If your still alive, if your still here, or if you can even hear me, please forgive me. I'm a failure. I'm a terrible friend. No matter how many times I realise that, I never learn. It's always when something horrible happens, I realise my mistakes. But by then it's too late..."

Mike then sniffed and chuckled sadly. "If you were here right now, you probably would've smacked me across the face for even crying. You would want me to stay strong. Randall...whatever Johnny has in store for you, please...stay strong. Remember all the good times we had? Think of us. Think of Mary. Your probably the strongest monster I know. Stronger then me even. Randy...stay strong. We'll search till the end of the world for you. We'll bring you home Randy. I promise. And..."

Mike then clenched his fists tearfully, angrily. "When we find Johnny, I'm gonna make sure he suffers the worst punishment available. He'll pay, Randy. I promise you that as well."

...

The other monsters laughed when the scene of Squishy getting tackled to the ground played. Sulley had decided to show them the video of the barbecue. To lighten the mood a bit for everyone. But he wasn't there.

No.

He was in his office making an important phone call to someone. He waited a bit before the phone was finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mary." Sulley said softly.

_"Kitty? What's the matter? You sound depressed."_

Sulley swallowed. "Mary...on the night Randall sent you home, he was kidnapped." Sulley heard a horrified gasp coming from the otherline.

_"W-what? Where is he?! What happened?! Who took him?!" _

"Johnny." Sulley replied hesitantly, "Johnny escaped from the asylum and kidnapped Randall. We don't know where they are." He then pulled away from the phone when he suddenly heard it hang up. He didn't bother to re-dial the number. He knew he just made a big mistake by telling Mary. But Mary was the closest friend Randall's ever had. She deserved to know.

Meanwhile inside one of the dormitories of a college in the human world, a freshman was curled up on her bed. Her face and eyes red from all of the crying she was now doing. Her best friend was missing. What's worse he was captured by the one who wanted to kill her fifteen years earlier. She hugged her pillow tightly against her chest, and allowed the tears to come out.

Back in the monster world, Sulley was suddenly approached by Don. "Can I help you?" Sulley asked.

Don smiled sadly and took a seat in the chair in front of him, "Sulley...I know this is a hard time for you. Everyone here is affected by it. But you can't stay like this forever. Randall would want you to stay strong."

Sulley scoffed. "What else can I do? I already told the police but nothing's come up yet. We're practically at a dead end here!" Sulley cried.

Don rubbed his chin, "You know. I once saw a documentary on kidnappings. Sometimes it helps if we knew what motivated Johnny to kidnap Randy."

"But we already know the answer to that question." Sulley said.

"That's the point. We _think _we know the answer. But really, we don't. We all assume it was for love. But it's not the final answer. If we want to find Randall, we're going to have to learn more about his abductor."

Sulley was speechless. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"But where do we even start?" Sulley then asked.

Don smiled. "Where it all began. Monsters University."

**X.X**

**Didn't want to leave you guys feeling all depressed. So put down a promising ending for this chapter. Your welcome ;) **

**In the next chapter, the crew is going back to MU! There they'll ask Dean Hardscrabble if she has Johnny's records. Plus some unsuspecting revelations as well. But you'll have to wait! **

***Suddenly gets hit by a brick***

**Psycwave (Transformers OC): *Gasps* OH MY PRIMUS! I KILLED THE AUTHOR! **

**Alix: No, she's just knocked out. **

**Psycwave: Oh.**

***Gets up***

**Ow...**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Psycwave, YOUR DEAD!**

**Psycwave: *flies away***


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**After surviving my deadly encounter with the bricks, I would like to present chapter nine. Now please know that Mr. Knight won't be in the rest of the fic. But our favorite Dean will! (Although she's personally not my favorite). And I might add some hinted Sulley/Dean *wink* *wink* ;) **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Are you sure about this, Sulley?" Mike asked as he watched his friend prepare for the long trip. Although it only took five hours by car. It would be evening by the time they would arrive.

"Don's got a point, Mike. When I first joined ROR and left, I thought I knew Johnny. But I didn't think he was actually a mad man." Sulley replied.

"Looks _can _be deceiving." Mike muttered.

Sulley nodded. "Exactly. If we're going to find Randall, we need to know who we're really dealing with." Sulley said.

Mike crossed his arms. "So. We're going to play Sherlock Holmes?" he said sarcastically.

Sulley smirked at the sarcasm. "Kinda." he replied.

Just then the door to his office suddenly opened to reveal Squishy, Don, Art, Terri, Terry, and surprisingly, Celia. All of them had determined looks in their eyes. Or for Celia's case, eye.

"Were you guys listening this entire time?" Sulley asked, slightly dismayed. Mike felt a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that he was in a small room with lots of people.

"Duh." Squishy said, smirking.

"And don't even bother to ask why. We love Randall too." Art added with a smile.

Sulley rolled his eyes before smiling. It was quite obvious that they would come along for the ride. But Celia? He didn't think she would come along too.

"Celia, why are you here?" Mike asked, slightly surprised.

Celia merely placed her hands on her hips and said, "Randall's my friend too. And I don't wanna get left out on this adventure."

Mike smiled softly. That is so Celia. And besides, she is his future wife. So might as well bring her along too. Sulley nodded, smiling.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave right after work." Sulley said.

...

Work couldn't end any sooner for the gang. As soon as the bell rang they quickly put their stuff away and met at Squishy's car. Since Squishy's car was the only one who could hold all of them. Somewhat. The ride there felt rather long and quiet. Finally, Mike spoke up.

"So..what's the plan here? Are we just gonna barge into Dean's office and ask her for his information?" he asked.

Sulley bit his lip nervously. The truth is, he didn't really have a plan. Actually, he did have a plan. But he felt a little nervous though. Just something about Hardscrabble made him feel weird. He just wanted to...have her. He wanted her soo bad. But he couldn't think of any other words to describe it. Maybe it would be different when he sees her again. It was a little hot Saturday. Finally, they arrived to the front entrance of Monsters University.

Sulley parked the car and everyone got. As they made their way to Dean's office, the OK brothers couldn't help but smile at the fond memories of their time here. How they managed to beat the Scare Games thanks to Mike and Sulley. Celia couldn't help but admire that Mike and Sulley actually went to a popular college like this. Even though it was only for a year.

The sun was just setting by the time they arrived to office building. By now the entire campus was only lit up by the street lights they had. The only building that had lights in them, was Dean's office. It seemed to cast off a golden glow from the windows. Sulley stood at the steps of the building and took a deep breath before turning to face the others.

"You guys know the drill, right?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

Sulley turned back to the door, took another deep breath before exhaling slowly, and walked up the steps.

Inside, Dean Hardscrabble was in the middle of doing some insurance paperwork. Apparently someone broke into the science lab, again, and used the door system. It was a big mystery, even for her. She couldn't understand how someone could get into the science room without setting off the security system. She then looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Sulley shivered at that lilting accent of her's. He opened the door and stepped into the copper lit room. There was fire burning in the fireplace, which gave off a faint orange glow. Sulley could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat again once he saw Dean. She looked absolutely stunning. One side of her was lit up by the light of the fire while her other side was a bit dark. The others soon followed in.

"Oh, Mr Sullivan." she said, surprised to see him again. "And I see you've brought some company." she added as she skittered to them with her little bug-like leg. She gave each of them a welcoming smile before returning to her stern expression. "What brings you here this evening?" she asked.

Sulley was silent for a bit, gazing at Dean until Mike finally elbowed him. "Oh! Uh, er, I assume you've heard about Randall's abduction?" he asked nervously.

The Dean's face softened a bit and her wings dropped slightly. "I'm afraid so." she sighed sadly before shaking her head, "I pray that he would be found safely."

"Yeah." Sulley said quietly. "Umm, we were wondering if you could...um..gives any information on Johnny Worthington the third." he blurted out.

Dean cocked her head slightly. "Why's that?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her.

_That pose, _Sulley thought.

"U-um we found out that Johnny had escaped from the asylum. And on our security footage we found that he abducted Randall after he brought Mary home." Sulley said.

Dean had a wary look in her eyes. A thing that was rarely seen from her. "You plan on capturing him and rescuing Mr. Boggs yourselves?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sulley sighed.

Don then stepped forward. "It was my idea, Miss Hardscrabble. It thought it would be a good idea to learn more about Johnny before we actually do something. So we came here first to ask if you knew anything." he said.

The Dean had suddenly taken them all by surprise when a sad glint was present in her eyes. She sighed heavily, her wings drooping even lower. "I'm afraid I know everything you will need. Since you seem to care about Randy so much, it's the least I could do." she said. She then skittered back to her desk and brought out a folder. "Please, take a seat." she said.

The others immediately obeyed and sat down. "What's going on, Abigail?" Don asked. It was surprising that he had actually called her by her first name. Normally, Dean would've reprimand him for doing that. But tonight, she didn't.

With a calm expression on her face, she opened the folder and took out some papers. "I assume your all aware that Mr. Worthington has Sadistic Personality disorder, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded.

Dean then sighed. "There's more. From the documents I have, he was diagnosed with Sadistic Personality disorder at age ten after his mother found him torturing a live animal in the shed. He was sent to the Monstropolis Juvenile Mental Facility and stayed there until he was released at age eighteen for good behavior."

"Good behavior?" Mike chuckled slightly in dismay.

"Ssh!" Celia hushed him.

"Anyway," Dean continued, "During that time he went to visit his doctor daily for counseling and anger management. Surprisingly, he was well behaved. They thought of him as a model patient because of his good, friendly behavior. So they let him out in time for him to start college."

"Were you ever aware that he had Sadistic Personality disorder?" Squishy asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes. But because of the reports I got from his doctors I figured he was safe enough to allow in the school. So...I allowed him to come." a sudden look of guilt appeared on the Dean's stern face. "But I would regret that. Shortly after his arrest fifteen years back, I received some surprised visits by his former fraternity brothers. Like Chet or Javier. There they confessed all of the tortuous things he's done to them down in the basement of their house."

"You mean he tortured his own brothers?!" Don whispered.

"Yes. I didn't believe it myself until they showed me their scars." Dean felt a tad bit sick when memories of seeing those ugly scars suddenly played through her head.

"Did they ever mention anything about Randall?" Mike asked.

"No." Dean said, "Because Randall notified me of the 'activities' Johnny's done with him shortly after he graduated."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed in unison.

"You mean you _knew _about the things Johnny's done to him?!" Terry asked, slightly angry.

A look of guilt was suddenly present on the Dean's usually stern face. She nodded sadly. "I was going to notify the authorities. But by then Johnny had already left campus. I was soon unaware of his whereabouts after that."

Sulley could have sworn he heard her voice crack slightly. She was noticeably guilty about the whole thing. Let alone upset at herself as well.

"And to think this kind of conduct was happening in my school. Right under our noses this entire time. Had I know sooner I would've called the police and had Johnny sent back to the Mad House. What kind of Dean am I? How could I've let this happen to an innocent monster." Dean buried her face in her hands, shocking everyone else. She didn't seem like the person to show remorse easily. But here she was, showing it right now.

Sulley felt sorrowful for the Dean. Despite the fact that she could be a bitch sometimes, she wasn't always bad. "You can't blame yourself, Miss Hardscrabble." Sulley said softly.

Dean looked up, her eyes slightly watery. "I'm a Dean. I am responsible for everyone's safety here. When I found out that one of my children had suffered an entire year with that..that..monster! I was devastated!" Hardscrabble cried.

Children. She called them her children. That was perhaps the nicest thing she's probably ever called them. She didn't just think of them as students. She thought of them as her children. Sulley slowly stood up and hesitantly placed his paw on her shoulder. This had taken Abigail by surprise. She hadn't cried in years. And I mean years. She thought they would criticize her for it. But...they didn't. Crying was normal. Everyone has to cry.

"It's not your fault..." Sulley whispered.

A hint of a smile appeared on her lips. Taking a deep breath, she returned to her stern attitude. "Thank you, Mr. Sullivan." she said. Yet there was a hint of gratitude in her eyes. Sulley smiled slightly before sitting back down.

"But this doesn't explain why Johnny would target someone like Randall. Of all the students, he chose him?" Art said.

Dean then took out another piece of paper from the folder. "He was asked the same question when he was sent to the Monstropolis Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane." she said, "This was the reply they got, 'He's a perfect example of his kind. Colorful. Slender. Smooth. When I first layed my eyes on him, I knew he was perfect. So young. So innocent. So naive. He was a challenge at first, but I finally had him in my control. Even after graduation, I couldn't stop thinking about him. How cute he looked whenever he cried or was lost and confused. How lovely his moans were. How I shivered when he cried out my name.'"

Celia gripped Mike's arm gently, a bit frightened by this.

Dean then switched to a different sheet of paper. "He was then asked why he even bothered to keep him if he did all of those things to him. This was his reply, 'Because he's the only monster I ever, truly loved. And we all know love hurts sometimes. And I still love him. I always will.'"

"Sick son of a bitch." Don growled.

Dean then placed the papers back in the folder. "I'm afraid that's all the information I have for him." she sighed.

Sulley felt slightly disappointed. "It still doesn't explain what really motivated him to do this kind of stuff." he muttered.

"The cause of Sadistic Personality disorder is still a mystery. Some blame it on traumatic events that occurred during childhood. The true cause of Johnny's personality disorder will always be a mystery." Dean said.

"And we still don't know where the hell he is." Squishy said, "I'm personally beginning to think that he isn't, even, in this world any more."

A sudden thought flashed in Abigail's head. "Did you check if he used the door systems in the factory?" she asked.

"We did. But found nothing." Mike said.

Dean rubbed her chin slightly. "I might have an idea on where he could've gone." she said.

**X.X**

**I just wanna make a quick note: Please know that I don't have a grudge or hatred towards Johnny. And that in MU I understand he's perfectly sane. But for my fics he made a perfect villain for this. But I would like to apologies to any Johnny fans out there if your offended by this. **

**Just wanted to get that out of my chest quickly. **

**In the next chapter, we check on our old friend Randall. The guy is still fighting! NOTHING MA will occur though. Just a dark Johnny. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Warning, this chapter might be a little dark for some viewers. Actually it's more like a dark Johnny. NOTHING MA. But Randall is still fighting! :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Johnny stared out the window of the upstairs dining room in the abandoned cabin he found. He has tried everything to make Randall feel comfortable, yet it didn't work in the end. Now he wasn't eating the food he was giving him. He was growing weaker and weaker and it would only be a matter of time until he dies from starvation.

Johnny then started to rub his chin. He tried force feeding, he could easily injury the reptile or worse. He planned on keeping him alive for a long time, but that stubborn lizard won't even eat anything he gives him! He's already tried a few attempted escapes in the middle of the night, but of course he would always catch him before he even walks out of the door. A growl escaped Johnny. Because of that, he has to lock the basement door and hide the key every night so he wouldn't escape. Finally, he clenched his claws into fists and decided that enough was enough. If Randall didn't want to eat, then he'll have to force him one way or another. He walked over to the counter and picked up the taser he used to discipline him earlier in the week.

...

Randall was silent.

But at least Johnny had the decency to remove one pair of handcuffs. But it still wasn't enough for him to turn invisible and have a second, floating, pair of handcuffs behind him.

The lizard was curled up on the bed he and Johnny had been sharing for the past week. Or he thinks its been a week. How should he know? Randall didn't want to show Johnny that he was desperate, so he refused any food he's given him. They say one can last two weeks without food. Or was it one week? Johnny has given him the freedom to take a bath alone, thank goodness. And has given him water. But he would refuse to eat anything.

But it was starting to take a toll on him. He was much more skinnier then normal. His colors were dimming. And he looked as though he hasn't slept at all because of his stomach growling during the night. He was a mess.

He suddenly snapped his head up when he heard the door unlock. He curled up even more once Johnny stepped in. A soft growl escaped Randall and he looked away. He forgot. It was time for lunch. The older monster placed a small bowl of sliced apples beside him, but of course Randall rejected them. No matter how tempting it was.

Johnny sighed. "Randy.." he said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and caressing his fronds, "You've got to eat something."

"..." Randall merely ignored the gentleness in his tone and the gentle touches he was giving him.

Finally, Johnny growled in frustration. "Listen here, Randy, if you don't eat anything. You will die of starvation. And I don't plan on having a dead lover with me." he growled softly.

Randall smirked. "I would rather die then be with the likes of _you_." he sneered. He then cried out when he felt Johnny suddenly pull his fronds and yanked his head up until they were face to face. Randall could feel Johnny's cold eyes bore into his.

"Remember _this thing_?" Johnny purred, revealing the taser and waving it slightly in between their faces.

Randall's eyes widened with fear. Of all the things Johnny's been trying to break him with, the taser was the worst of them all. His body was sensitive to electricity. And appears that Johnny knows as well. He would normally poke or prod his body with the device, sometimes no longer then two minutes in one spot. Depending on how sensitive it was. Randall hasn't cried since his capture, but he felt his entire body tremble.

"P-please..." he whispered. He flinched when he felt Johnny run the device down his cheek gently. The cold metal touching his scaley skin. Sending shivers down his spine.

Johnny smiled gently and leaned a bit closer to Randall's face. "How about this. If you eat, I won't use the taser on you."

Randall gulped. He really didn't want to face the taser again. Fronds lowering, Randall gave in. "Fine." he sighed bitterly, glaring hatefully at Johnny.

A pleased smile appeared on Johnny's lips before he gently released Randall's fronds. The purple glared at Johnny one last time before turning to the bowl of sliced apples. He hesitantly picked one up. He Johnny let out a pleased purr. He was watching him eat. Growling silent, Randall took a bite out of the piece. The juicy apple taste felt almost alien to his taste buds as it trickled down his throat. He then finished the rest.

"Good." Johnny said, caressing Randall's fronds lovingly, "Now finish the rest."

Randall growled. He desperately wanted to grab that damn taser and shove it down his damn throat and electrocute him from the inside. But unfortunately, Johnny is much more stronger then him physically. Randall then quietly finished the rest. It felt good to have something in his stomach, but he didn't want to show Johnny he was weak.

"There, I'm done, happy?" Randall asked bitterly, glaring hatefully at Johnny again.

Johnny frowned. The least he could do is show a bit of gratitude. "Aren't you grateful that I'm giving you food?" he asked slowly.

Randall scoffed. "Your the last monster in this world I would accept anything from." he hissed coldly.

This angered Johnny. He narrowed his eyes directly at Randall, gripping the handle of his taser. "Can you _repeat that_?" he asked smoothly, placing the tip of the device directly on his neck, just above his throat.

Randall gulped. He eyed Johnny's tumb, which was just hovering above the switch. Not again. He'd deal with any thing, but going through the taser was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry." he hissed quietly.

"What was that?" Johnny asked slowly, a wicked smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry." Randall growled.

"I can't hear you."

"I'M SORRY!" Randall screamed.

"Hmm." Johnny tapped his lips with the tip of his device. "Surely we can do better then that." he purred.

Randall narrowed his eyes. He knew what Johnny was trying to do. He was trying to make him cry. If he cried, he would be closer to his control. But Randall has gone through this trick before. A sly smile appeared on his scaley lips.

"I'm sorry." he finally sighed.

"Good." Johnny purred, putting his taser to the side.

Randall yelped when he felt him suddenly scoop him up and place him on his lap.

"You've been behaving so well all day. I think you deserve a reward." Johnny purred, smiling lovingly at Randall.

_My freedom? _Randall thought bitterly. He then gasped when he felt their lips lock. This was normal though. He was surprised that Johnny hasn't...R-A-P-E-D him, yet. Johnny's tongue explored the lizard's mouth. Tasting a bit of the apple juice left behind. Finally, Johnny pulled away from him. Seemingly satisfied.

"Stay here." he purred, placing Randall back on the bed, "I need to get more supplies."

Randall said nothing. There was a human town only a mile away in the woods. He watched Johnny take his taser and the keys with him. He heard him locking the basement door. Once he was sure he was done, Randall sighed heavily. At least he would have a few hours to think. He thought of his friends. They must be looking for him by now. And then there was Mary.

"Mary..." Randall whispered, "Sulley, Mike, Mommy, Daddy, everyone..."

Randall buried his face in the pillow. But he didn't cry. Instead, he sighed heavily. Something inside him told him that he will be rescued soon. He just prayed he was right.

**X.X**

**See? Didn't I say Randall is a fighter? ;D **

**For the next chapter, our heroes find out what happened to Johnny and Randall before coming up with a game plan or something like that XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**We are BACK! With our favorite monsters. Extra Kudos to the people who figured out how Johnny and Randall got to the human world. Even though it was quite obvious XD. Any who, let us begin chapter eleven!**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Just as I thought." Dean said after playing the surveillance footage from Sunday night, "He's insane as to go into hiding in the human world."

"He is insane." Mike corrected.

"Oh. Yes." Dean said.

Everybody sighed heavily in unison. Dean slouched in her seat slightly, shaking her head. They weren't possibly thinking that they're gonna simply waltz into the human world and track down those two.

"I need to take a breather." Sulley said.

Dean looked up just in time to see the blue monster walk out the door and into the hot, summer's, night. Something inside her told her that she should check on him. So she did.

"So now what?" Mike askes out loud.

Don slumped against the wall, shrugging. "I-I don't know. This has never happened before in our world. Unless it's for work or banishment, nobody's ever thought of fleeing to the human world. It's...unheard of." he sighed.

"But we are going in there to get Randall back, right?" Squishy asked.

For once, Don didn't know how to reply. He merely shook his head sadly and said, "I don't know, Squishy. I just don't know..."

...

Outside, Abigail found Sulley sitting at the bottom of the steps. Pity filled her and she skittered down the steps before taking a seat beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

For once, Sulley didn't have trouble speaking to her. He sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "I hoped this wouldn't happen. I really hoped Johnny wouldn't flee to the human world. But when you played back that footage...I just couldn't believe it." Sulley sighed heavily, almost as though he were depressed.

Dean silently looked at her lap, sighing as well. "So did I." she said, turning her attention up to the sky. It was a clear night. Perfect for star gazing. Something about Sullivan had caught her attention. But she chose to ignore it for now. They were at a dead end. She could understand that Sulley was deeply stressed about this. Possibly depressed. "Talk to me, Sullivan." she said.

"What?" Sulley asked, looking up at her with confusion.

"I said, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Dean replied, looking at him.

Sulley shuddered slightly before sighing. "Randall is my friend," he said, "and to think I allowed this to happen. Had I known Johnny escaped I would've came with him. At least he wouldn't have been alone after he sent Mary home. What kind of friend am I? This is all my fault..." tears brimmed in Sulley's deep blue eyes.

"It's not your fault." Dean said firmly, speaking to him as though he was still a student, "Nobody can predict the future."

"I know, but..." Sulley couldn't even finish his sentience.

Dean sighed. "We can't change the past, Sullivan. But what we can do is make its future. There's...a chance we could save Randall." she said.

Sulley looked up at the Dean with confused eyes. "What do you mean? We can't just waltz into the human world and look for them. It's a suicide mission!" he exclaimed, "Plus we have no leads as to where they could've gone. They could be anywhere."

Dean hated to admit it but Sullivan had a point. It would be a suicide mission if they actually entered the human world as well. It could take weeks, possibly months, to track them down. But by then it could possibly be too late. Sulley looked up at the sky tearfully. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful they were. Even in the darkest times, there's always that little speck of hope inside.

"Sullivan," she suddenly asked, "What motivates you?"

"Huh?" Sulley asked, arching his brow.

"What motivates you to continue? Even when your at a dead end you still continue. What motivates you?" she asked again.

It was rather a random question to ask, especially at a time like this. Sulley shrugged. "I don't know, really." he admitted.

"But when I expelled you and Mike from Monsters University, you didn't give up. Even when your own fraternity kicked you out as well, you still didn't leave. You just continued on like nothing happened."

Sulley smiled sheepishly. "That's just me I guess. You can say I was brought up in a family that doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'Give up'."

Dean smiled slightly. It was a reasonable answer. But she was rather astonished by not only him, but Mike as well. Most monsters would've just dropped out after getting expelled. Few rarely stayed. And those were the ones she admired the most. It wasn't there ability to scare, it was their ability to press on when times were bad. Those were the ones who had the greatest chances in becoming scarers like herself. That's why she gave them the idea to work in the Mail Room at MI. She saw potential in both of them. Plus they managed to break her scare record. And she was like, damn.

But there was also something else she noticed about Sulley. He had matured greatly since the last time she saw him. He was no longer reckless, no longer ignorant. But he was mature and hard working. Putting others first before him. And she had to admit, he did look a bit charming. Those were the kind of assets she liked in a man. But she didn't know if he was feeling the same thing she was feeling now.

Lucky for her, he was. Sulley felt warm. Now that he's gotten a closer and better look at her, he could finally see just how beautiful she truly was. Even if she was a bitch to Mike as a student. He finally gives in to the fact that he has fallen hopelessly in love with the Dean of Monsters University. Crap. Just then, Mike came running out of the building.

"MISS HARDSCRABBLE! SULLEY!" he cried.

Sulley and Dean turned around just as he stopped in front if them.

"What is it, Mike?" Sulley asked as he got to his feet.

Mike was painting. "I think we got something." he said.

...

"I just thought of it a bit after you left." Art said, "Do you still have the door Johnny used?"

Dean tapped her lip a bit in thought before nodding. "Why yes, we still do." she said.

Art grinned excitedly. "Do you know who the door belongs to?" he asked.

"Hm. I'll need to go through the files in the lab." she said, "But what for?"

"Well...I figured that if we knew who the door belonged to, it could at least tell us what country they could be in."

Sulley then slapped his forehead. "OF COURSE!" he said, grinning down at Art, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Talk about a major facepalm." Squishy snickered.

"Art! You are a genius!" Sulley exclaimed happily before running out the building. Everyone else just stood there dumbstruck. Dean turned her head and looked down at Art.

"Did he just call you a genius?" she asked.

"I guess." Art said.

...

Dean rummaged through the file cabinet that was present in the lab while everyone else waited. The image of the door was still present in their heads, but it could take a while to find its child. Unlike MI, MU didn't exactly keep their files in alphabetical order. While everyone were exchanging mutters, Sulley watched Dean. How the hell was he going to admit his love for her. Even though he just realised he was in love with her. But still, would she even accept him? For pete's sake she was older then him. But not that old.

"Found it!" she announced after pulling the folder out. She then opened it and skimmed through the papers until she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Well?" Mike asked.

"Well according to this it _did _to a little boy named Scott. It says here the home is located in...the state of Washington, North America."

"Washington?" Terri said, "I thought that was a city."

"Well it's also a state. Sorry to burst your bubble, Terri." Dean said in her firm monotone.

Celia then spoke up. "At least we know what country they're in." she said.

Sulley nodded. "I hate to say it, but Johnny was smart to choose Washington. From what I heard, it's heavily wooded." he said.

"So basically they ran off to live in the woods together?" Mike asked in his usual, humorous, sarcasm, "That's a little cliche."

"Well at least we have a location. What matters though, how are we going to search? We practically know nothing about the human world!" Squishy said.

Sulley rubbed his chin. "But we do know someone who can help." he said.

"We do?" everyone asked in unison, even Dean.

Sulley facepalmed. "Mary! She's going to college in Washington! Plus she's a human and our friend so she can help us!" he exclaimed.

"Ooh." everyone drawled in unison

...

Mary was deeply depressed.

Ever since she received that call from Kitty, she hasn't been herself. To think her best friend was kidnapped by the same psycho who tried to kill her was a horrifying thought. She's had many sleepless nights because of this. She was alone in her room that night.

She suddenly gasped and jolted a bit in her seat when she heard her cellphone buzzing. Sighing, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Mary!" _

Mary sat up a bit in her seat. "Kitty?" she asked, "What is it? Did you find something on Randall?"

_"Well... That's the thing. We learned that Johnny has taken him to your world. In your state." _

Mary nearly fell out of her seat. "WHAT?!" she screamed, "How are you going to get him back now?!"

_"That's why I'm calling you. Since your the only human we can actually trust and known for so long, we need your help. Are you willing to help us?" _

Mary scoffed. "Hell yeah! This is my best friend we're talking about. So what's the plan?"

**X.X**

**:/**

***whispers* not my best chapter XD **

**But yep! They're going to our world! Or...two of them at least. You can already guess who they are though. But did you guys like the little scene with Sulley and Dean? XD Sorry about any errors you see. For chapter twelve! The search begins! **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Please know that in chapter eleven, I made a BIG error. I put down Mary was in college. But it's summer. And I'm like "Aw crap!" so I fixed it to make it look like she's at home. But for my fic she lives in Washington. **

**For this chapter, ROAD TRIP! XD **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Are you sure about this, Sulley?" Don asked worriedly.

Sulley nodded. "It's best that Mike and I go only. If all of us went it could blow our cover."

"But how the heck is a giant mountain of blue fur and a green guy suppose to 'blend in' with human society?" Terry asked.

Sulley bit his lip. That is a good question. He hasn't, really, come up with an idea for that. But they'll have to think of something before they actually step into the world. But they've been to the human world before. When Mike wanted to scare a bunch of kids at a camp to prove he could be a scarer. And then Sulley had to come in and save him. Then they got expelled. Total bummer. But that experience only lasted a couple minutes. This could take days!

Don nodded. "Alright then. I hope you guys come back safe and sound." he said.

"Stay safe Googley Bear." Celia said when she bent down to kiss Mike.

"Do I always?" Mike said charmingly, causing Celia to giggle.

Sulley walked up to Dean, who had come along with them to MI because they were going to meet Mary at her home, and sighed deeply.

"Listen, uhh, Miss Hardscrabble," he started awkwardly, "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

Dean nodded, her face was calm and emotionless as always. "Just...come back alright." she said calmly.

Sulley looked at the Dean warily. "Uhh, su-"

Everybody was taken by surprise. It felt as though the world around them had suddenly stopped at this very moment. No one saw this coming. No one even dream this would happen. Not even in a million years. Abigail had grabbed Sulley's chin down and locked lips with him. Everyone looked at them wide-eyed and jaw dropped. Art had even fainted. It was a real shame that non of them brought a camera. Sulley was the most surprised of all. But surprisingly...he didn't want the kiss to end. Be eventually, it did.

For what felt like eternity, when really it was just a few seconds, Dean pulled away. Personally, she couldn't explain what made her do that. Maybe it was because she never kissed a man before. Never had a boyfriend, let alone had a crush on someone. She may never know. But Sulley...he's different. She could feel it.

"S-sorry." she said, blushing madly.

"It's cool." Sulley said, dazed by his sudden first kiss. He turned his attention to the others, who were as dumbstruck as him. Finally, Sulley silently made his way to Mary's door, which was up and ready. He stood in front of it, Mike beside him. They looked over their shoulders one more time to catch one last glimpse of everyone.

Celia and Abigail had worried expressions on their faces while the OK brothers had determined expressions.

Without another word, Sulley gripped the brass knob.

...

Mary paced back and forth in her room, waiting for Mike and Sulley to arrive. Her parents had gone out so she was home alone. She left a note on the counter telling them she would be gone for a while. But would be back before Labor day. If the search took that long. Mary then bit her lip. How the heck was she going to travel with a noticeable blue and green monster in her car?

She then stopped when she heard her closest door knob turn. The white door opened to reveal a familiar blue and green monsters coming in. Sulley closed the door behind him and smiled softly at Mary. "Kitty!" she cried softly before running into his arms.

"It's okay, Mary. We'll get him back." Sulley whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Mary pulled away and smiled tearfully at Sulley, nodding. She then turned to Mike. "Hey, Mike." she said. Mike nodded before smiling. "Good to see ya again, kid." he said fondly.

Mary nodded. She then turned back to Sulley and exhaled quickly. "So, you guys ready?" she asked.

Sulley and Mike exchanged unsure expressions. Finally, Sulley shrugged.

"You could say that." he said with a nervous smile.

Mary crossed her arms and gave him 'the look'. "You don't have a plan, don't you." she said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sulley sighed.

Mary bit her lip. "We'll think of something. Don't worry." she said.

The trio quietly left Mary's room and followed her out of the house. It was really late at night so it gave them an advantage. Her car was a jeep looking vehicle. Although it wasn't a jeep. Sulley sat in the back while Mike sat in the front. Mary started her car, groaning when the engine started loudly. She switched the headlights on and backed away from the driveway. Sulley and Mike couldn't help but look out their windows. The human world was so much different yet almost similar to their own. They'll have to get use to it soon.

"So, where should we start?" Mary asked as she drove down the dark, empty, highway.

"Let's start at the town where Johnny and Randall first arrived." Mike said.

"What's the town's name?" Mary asked.

Mike's eye suddenly widened. He looked over to Sulley, who's eyes were wide as well. They had forgotten to ask for the name of the town. Mary noticed the silence and sighed.

"You forgot to ask for the name." she said.

"Yeah." Mike and Sulley said in unison.

Mary facepalmed. This search was going to take forever.

...

It was 6:47 in the morning. And Mary was tired as hell. She has to stop at a rest stop just to catch a few Zs before hitting the again. It's not comfortable sleeping in your car. Especially with a snoring monster behind you. But not only was she tried, she was hungry. Her stomach growled loudly, so loud that it almost woke up a few times.

Sulley cracked his eyes open tiredly. That was the most uncomfortable sleep he's ever had. It appears that he drooled all over the seat too. "Crap." he muttered to himself before pushing himself back up. "Where are we?" he yawned.

Mary shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. We're nearing a town though. And I'm hungry as hell." she replied.

Sulley suddenly felt uneasy. "What should we do?" he asked.

Mary was silent a bit before a grin appeared on her face. "When Mike wakes up, tell him not to move at all. You? Your fine the way you are. People will just think your a furry." she said.

Sulley arched his brow a bit. "Furry?" he repeated, "What's a furry?"

"People who dress like animals every day."

Sulley blinked.

"Don't ask." Mary sighed.

...

Mary parked her car at a the end of the parking lot near a McDonald's. She removed the ignition keys and got out of the car.

"Stay here." she said before closing her door and locking it.

"No prob." Sulley said as he watched her enter the building. Sulley then sat still. Mike was still asleep so he had no one to talk to. Plus it was getting a little hot. One of the downfalls of having fur is that you tend to get really hot easily in the spring and summer. And it was a big pain in the butt.

Just then a smaller car suddenly parked beside Mary's car. Sulley couldn't help but look down at it. In the backseat was a four year old looking boy. His parents were obviously to Sulley, but their son wasn't. Sulley chuckled nervously and gave the kid a small wave. But the boy just gazed at him, dropping his sippie cup. Sulley immediately looked away and did his best to remain still. He sighed quietly in relief once they walked away.

"AH! WHA?!" Mike yelped when he jolted awake.

"Mike!" Sulley whispered, "Stay still!"

"Why? Where are we?" Mike asked, rubbing his head.

"Just shut up and don't move a muscle!" Sulley hissed.

Just then the car doors unlocked and Mary was entered it with an arm full of bags. "Oh, your awake, Mike." she said.

"Good morning to you too." Mike replied.

Mary gave two bags to Sulley and one bag for herself and Mike.

"What's this?" Mike asked when he peeked inside.

"Breakfast. " Mary replied before taking a bite out of her pancakes.

Mike frowned. "How come Sulley gets two bags?" he asked.

"'Cause Sulley is a big guy." Mary replied.

Mike rolled his eye before he took a bite out of his pancakes as well. His eye suddenly widened and he started screaming in agony. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" he screamed.

"Your suppose to wait!" Mary laughed.

Sulley was laughing as well, almost choking on his food. A while later, they were on the road again.

"So...where too now?" Mary asked.

Sulley and Mike thought for a bit.

"Lets try the woods. We think he went there." Sulley said.

"One problem, which woods? Washington is almost covered in trees and mountains." Mary said. She then checked her gas meter and noticed she was running out of gas. "We're running out of gas. So we're going to have to make another stop." she said.

Mike slouched in his chair, frowning. "Dose this mean I have to play 'toy'?" he asked.

Mary smirked, "Yes."

Soon she pulled up in a gas station. She picked the pump that wouldn't be seen by anyone inside the building.

"Wait here." she said before getting out and slamming the door shut. After filling her car up she went into the small building to pay for the gas. Before walking out she noticed something that caught her attention. "How much is that paper?" she asked the clerk.

"Um...two bucks." the clerk said.

Mary gave the clerk two bucks and snatched the paper. She quickly made her way back to her car.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"We need to go somewhere private first." she said before starting the car. There she drove to a rest stop near the woods. She then stopped and brought out the paper.

"Mary, what's going on?" Sulley asked.

"See for yourself." Mary replied, giving Sulley the paper.

Sulley and Mike then read the front page.

_Strange creature sighted in small town. _

This made Sulley and Mike very excited.

"You think?" Mike asked.

Mary grinned and bobbed her head up and down.

Sulley scoffed happily. "Well let's get going then!" he said.

Mary started the car again and they immediately drove down the highway through the woods. They just got a lead.

**X.X**

**Cliffhanger! I think...**

**For chapter thirteen, we'll check on OK and the ladies. And we might see Randall also.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Now for chapter thirteen, we're gonna see some Randall only. Okay, maybe at the end we'll see some Dean too. And O.K.**

**This chapter might be a little...dark for some viewers. And I don't want any *BLEEP* bricks thrown at me! Because I warned you. ;D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Randall was a mess. And I mean a mess. He didn't know what did it, but he finally submitted himself to Johnny. And believe me, you have no idea just how _pleased _Johnny was. And now here he was, lying on the bed spread out, painting slowly. Johnny was sitting on the edge of the bed, painting as well and trying to calm his still excited heart down.

Surprisingly, Randall didn't cry. His face held no emotion. But inside he felt nothing but shame. Shame that he had submitted himself so easily to the older monster. And the pain... It was just like in college. How hurt he felt the first night he spent with him. That's how he felt right now. Just gazing at the ceiling while trying to catch his breath.

Well...this all really started when he told Johnny that his friends were coming to save him anytime soon. This only made Johnny chuckle a bit. That's when Randall made the mistake of telling him he was weak. That's what really pissed Johnny off. And before you know it? Taser time! And yes, it hurt like hell. But you can say Randall was somewhat use to it by now, but he did shed a few tears.

"Still holding on I see." was what Johnny told him, "No matter, we can fix that..."

The pain. For the whole time he felt nothing but pain! I mean when your that sensitive to electricity your obviously going to feel pain. But in the end, Johnny would turn sweet and caring. Whispering comforting words while trying to calm him down. It was around there that he submitted himself to him. Everything went so fast. One minute he was in Johnny's arms then the next he was pinned to the bed. And wasn't R-A-P-E. He allowed Johnny to take him. Even Randall couldn't figure it out. And believe me, they went all the way. Randall was beginning to think he was showing symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome. And if he was, he was definitely screwed.

Johnny looked over his shoulder, still panting, and found Randall in the same position he was when he took him. The lizard was exhausted. He layed spent on the covers, panting slowly and loudly. Just as he did during their time together in college. He was surprised himself that Randall just allowed him to take him. Maybe he is beginning to suffer from Stockholm. Which is a good thing on Johnny's part. If he suffered fully from Stockholm, the he would be under his complete control. He would never want to leave him. And thoughts like that made Johnny shudder blissfully.

Although he felt a pang of guilt when he noticed the fresh marks that were left behind from the taser earlier. But hey, to him it was just another way of disciplining. Yep. Just...disciplining. The purple monster crawled back in bed and settled himself beside Randall, propping himself up with one of his arms. "Your a mess." he said, laughing softly, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Randall didn't flinch when he felt Johnny gently lift him off the bed and hold him gently in his arms. He didn't attempt to escape as he carried him up the stairs and the bathroom, which was surprisingly still working.

Honestly, he was beginning to like the taser.

_I'll keep fighting till the end, _Randall thought tiredly.

...

Dean paced back and fort in her office. Twenty-four hours have gone by and so far, no word from Sulley or Mike. But then again their search probably just started. But she couldn't help but feel concern for Sulley. After she kissed him she hasn't gotten any sleep that night. Kissing was perhaps one of the greatest things that's ever occurred to her. Besides the time she broke the scare record and that cool radio she got for her eleventh birthday. Anyway, Sulley was different from the other guys she's met in the past. He's...special.

Sighing, she stopped her pacing and finally decided that she couldn't just stand, or pace, around doing nothing. She wanted to help them. Even though she already helped them, but she wanted to help them even more. Despite Sulley's strength, he's no match for a mad man like Johnny. None of them are. A deep sigh escaped the Dean. Maybe...she should've gone with them? This is, after all, partially her fault. They're not the only ones who wanna get back at Johnny for what he did to Randall.

She was concerned. She hasn't felt this concerned since Mike and Sulley entered the human world many years earlier. To think of her own students would resort to that. Of course, she admitted she was wrong. Totally wrong. And it was a pain to admit it because nobody likes being wrong depending on the situation. But things were different now. They've changed. Perhaps this was a chance for her to make it up to Randall for what happened to him. This was a chance to get back at Johnny.

Dean bit her lip, drumming her fingers on her desk nervously.

...

"What's wrong, Squishy?" Don asked when he found him alone in the locker room at MI. Squishy was sitting on one of the benches looking rather sad.

"I'm scared, Don." Squishy admitted, "What if they don't find him? What if they don't come back?"

Don took a seat beside the younger monster and placed his arm around him. "I know your worried." he said gently, "I'm worried too. Everyone's worried. Celia won't stop crying for goodness sake."

Squishy looked up at the older monster. Don was perhaps the closet thing he had to a father. He acted like a father figure to everyone. He was always there for everyone. Even when times were rough. Such as now.

"It's just...what if Johnny kills them? If they find him and Randall that is." Squishy said tearfully.

Don sighed before giving the younger monster a tight hug, allowing him to sob in his chest. "They'll be fine, Squishy. They're strong. I'm sure they'll find a way to defeat Johnny and bring Randy home alright. Knowing Randy, he's probably still fighting."

Squishy sniffed, smiling softly. "Your right." he said.

Don smiled back. "They'll come home. And before you know it, you'll see Randall with his cupcakes again." he added with a soft chuckle.

...

Dean stood in front of the door that belonged to the house Johnny used to escape into the human world. Behind her stood a rather nervous Mr. Knight.

"A-are you sure you want to do this, Miss Hardscrabble?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean nodded, "Yes."

Knight sighed. "Be careful then." he said, swiping the card key.

Dean took a deep breath. It's been so long since she last entered through a closet. She carefully gripped the knob, and pushed the door open gently.

...

Johnny gazed out the window of the upstairs window while Randall slept downstairs. He hated to admit it, but Randall was right. It would only be a matter of time until his friends come to his rescue. But anyone would be stupid enough to come after them in the human world. Since humans were considered 'toxic'. To think people have actually fallen for the excuse. Amazing how easy it is to manipulate the minds of others. All part of mind control.

A growl suddenly escaped him. What if they did find them? He already got rid of a couple of humans who were too close to the building. Who could have guessed their meat tasted like pork? Hey, at least he didn't give some to Randall. The last thing he wanted is a mentally scard lover. But none the less, he got rid of them. Don't ask how, he was just grateful their was a river nearby. Comes in handy when you want to dispose of what's left of them.

But he was thinking about Sulley and his friends. He is going to have to kill them obviously. Of course, Randall would be devastated when he learns that his precious little Mary has been killed. Poor, little, Randy. Only then would he have him under his complete control. He would have no one else to return home to. Okay, maybe his parents. But would Randall even have the motive to even want to go home?

Thoughts like these mad Johnny a little upset. But then he remembered his trusty taser. The same taser they used on him when he tried to attack his psychologist. The same taser he used to shock him until his heart finally stopped. You think Randall got it bad? Ha! You should see the patients at the asylum. They get it worse. A LOT worse. It's never easy having to put up with the constant screaming everyday. And was sure as hell he was not going back to the Mad House.

A deadly smirk appeared on Johnny's lips. He was going to have some fun very soon.

**X.X**

**:/**

***whispers* not my second best chapter XD **

**Please know that Randall has not fully succumbed to Stockholm Syndrome. He's showing signs. But he's still fighting. Hang in there Randall! **

**Chapter fourteen, we go back to our heroes when they arrive to the town.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**For this chapter, our three heroes arrive to the town (Since I don't live in Washington, I have no idea what the town names are). So their search begins.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Mary cautiously pulled her car up in the back of a building. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go around and ask questions." Mary said.

"Good luck." Sulley said.

Mary nodded before she unbuckled herself and got out of her car. She slammed the car door and locked it before walking to the building. It tends to get cold in the mountains, even during the summer. So she was wearing a pink zip-up sweat jacket. With her shoulders hunched up and her hands in her pockets she quickly made her way to the store entrance.

The first thing to greet her was the 'ding' of a little bell and country music playing faintly in the background. She then noticed the clerk and walked up to her.

"Excuse me. Ma'm?" she asked.

The younger woman looked up from filing her nails. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um. I heard there was a...creature sighting here. You see, my friends and I...we're cryptozoologists. And we're here for...Monster Quest, on the History Channel." Mary said. She slapped herself internally for that.

The clerk eyed her warily before shrugging. "From what I heard, it's been sighted for a week now. But that's all I know."

"Oh..." Mary said, feeling slightly disappointed.

"But you could check the diner, though. There should be some people there who've seen the creature themselves. It's just across the road from here." the clerk said, pointing at the building behind her.

"Oh! Okay then. Thanks." Mary said before leaving.

"You have a nice evening now." the clerk said before filing her nails again.

Mary looked both ways before crossing the street and entering the diner. The interior was decorated in stuff you would find in a hunter's cabin. From mounted animals to old photographs. Inside were a couple of hunters and some families. Taking a deep breath, she approached a group of bearded men wearing plaid shirts.

She told and asked them the same thing she said to the clerk.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen the creature." one of them said gruffly.

This made Mary excited. "Really?" she asked.

The old man scoffed. "Hell yeah! Saw him not too long ago while hunting in the woods with my grandson." the man said.

"Can you describe him?" she asked.

"Hrm...It was far. But believe me, that sucker was huge! He looked purple too."

_Huge and purple, _Mary repeated mentally. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

The man shook his head."No, that's all I can remember." he said.

"Okay, thank you. And have a nice evening." she said with a smile.

"You too little miss." the man said, "But be careful though. These parts can get pretty dangerous at night." he added.

"I will. Thanks." she said before walking up to two hunters sitting near the counter.

"Yeah, we've seen it." a female hunter said.

"Where at?" Mary asked.

"In the woods yesterday." the male hunter said.

"We were hunting for deer when we saw it a good distance away from us." the lady said.

"Can you describe it?"

"It was big, that's for sure. It had two, big, curved horns on its head." the guy hunter said.

"It looked like he was wearing a big, red, shirt too. Don't know what that's about." the lady hunter said with a chuckle.

Mary chuckled slightly.

"You should be careful though." the guy hunter added sternly, "A couple of teens went missing while camping in these woods. We think the creature is to blame."

The coy smile that was present on Mary's lips suddenly diminished. "M-missing?" she repeated.

"Hell yeah! Haven't been seen since. Cops found their car and campsite but not the campers! I think the creature got 'em!" the guy hunter said.

Mary shivered slightly. "Well...thanks again for your cooperation." she said.

"No prob." the guy hunter said.

"You have a nice evening, now." the lady hunter added.

Mary smiled kindly at them before leaving the diner. Once outside, she inhaled and exhaled sharply. Oh, yeah. They've come to the right place. She quickly walked back to her car.

"Well?" Sulley asked once she got inside.

Mary closed the door and sighed. "He's here." she said.

"Well alright!" Mike said happily, "Lets go find them then!"

"But there's more." Mary added.

"What?" Sulley asked.

Mary sighed deeply. "This could be dangerous. Right now we have NO weapons. And Johnny isn't going to be afraid to kill us." she said.

"So? I'll just handle him while you and Mike go get Randall." Sulley said, not sounding concerned.

"You don't understand!" Mary said sternly, "This could be really dangerous! Remember what happened in MI? When I was three? The AXE?."

Sulley and Mike shuddered at the chilling memory. Johnny had a look of evil on his face. Covered in his and Waternoose's blood. That bloody axe still dripping tiny droplets of blood...

"I'm going to have to bring my gun with." Mary said.

"Wait. You have a gun?" Sulley asked.

"My dad's a cop. It was his idea." Mary replied.

"Oh." Mike and Sulley said in unison.

No more questions needed. Mary started the car and pulled out. There they drove out of town and down the road that led to a park. A heavily wooded park. Like, help coming too late park. The last bits of sunlight disappeared behind the mountains. Mike and Sulley felt nervous as they drove down the dark forest road. Mike felt chills throughout his body. This reminded him so much of the camp he went to. When he wanted to scare a cabin full of kids. But failed. Miserablely.

"Aw, shit." Mary muttered under breath, slowing down when she saw police lights up ahead.

"What is it?" Sulley asked.

"The cops." she replied.

Soon the silhouette of an officer appeared along with the outline of two squad cars. Mary slowly stopped and rolled down her window. Mike and Sulley were frightened, but remained still. Mike played toy and Sulley played...furry.

The officer held his flashlight up and looked in her window. "I'm sorry, ma'm, but this area is currently under investigation." he said.

"Oh. Sorry." Mary said with a nervous chuckle.

The officer then shone his light at Mike, who did his best not to blink or flinch when he felt the light hit his eye. He then turned his attention to Sulley, who was trembling slightly. The officer arched his brow. "Ma'm, is that a furry sitting in the back?" he asked.

"Uh...yes." she said with a chuckle.

The officer, who felt awkward, finally nodded and said. "Okay, ma'm, I need you to turn around and take a different route." he said.

"Alright." Mary said with a coy smile before backing up and driving back down the road.

Sulley and Mike sighed in relief.

"THAT LIGHT REALLY HURT!" Mike snapped.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Sulley asked Mary.

"Find another way in, I guess." she admitted.

A while later they arrived at a dirt road that would likely be used by hunters or campers. Mary parked her car here and got out along with Mike and Sulley.

"Ugh. My legs." Mike groaned, having been sitting in that car for almost two days. Sulley sighed in relief when he heard his legs crack. But they still felt odd.

Mary reached into the storage compartment at the front and brought out a fully loaded handgun. She quickly placed it in her pocket before taking off her jacket and tossing it inside. "Damn, it's hot tonight." she muttered. Before locking her car.

"Did you bring a flashlight?" Sulley asked.

Mary paused for a moment before she facepalmed. "Crap, I did!" she groaned.

"Don't worry, the moonlight will guide us." Mike said.

"I wouldn't say that." Sulley, who was looking up at the night sky, said.

Mary and Mike looked up as well and noticed dark clouds blocking the stars and moon. "Looks like a storms brewing." Mary said.

"Is it safe to search during a storm?" Mike asked, feeling rather hesitant about the idea.

Mary gulped. She prayed there wouldn't be any lighting. Because they were surrounded by a crap load of trees. Plus the ground would get wet. "Just pray we don't have any lighting." she said.

"Joy." Mike muttered.

**X.X**

**We are nearing the end people! Just...a couple more chapters left? **

**But don't worry, the final confrontation is coming VERY soon. Just not next chapter XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Our heroes are now searching for Randall. Dean is looking for them. Johnny is oblivious they are in the human world. And Randall is slowly losing hope...**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

He felt different. He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. He feels...broken.

Randall's fronds lowered sadly and a tear streaked down his scard cheek. It's been over a week. And he was beginning to lose hope that his friends would ever find him. After days of fighting, maybe it would be best if he just gave in. Gave in and allow Johnny to do what he wished with him.

_No..._

Randall shook his head slightly. He's come too far to give up now. He just needs to hold up a bit more. Maybe his friends will find him someday. Someday...he'll see Mary again. He'll see his friends again. He'll see his family again. He'll be there at Mike's wedding. He'll be there to see Mary grow up. His body tensed when he heard Johnny mutter quietly in his sleep.

Randall sighed. Might as well get some sleep. Hopefully he'll see a brighter tomorrow.

...

"It's so dark! I can't see a thing!" Mike snapped as he made his way through the bushes and tree branches.

"I know! I said I was sorry!" Mary hissed, cautiously making her way through the brush as well, flinching when she heard a twig snap under her shoe.

It wasn't easy trying to stay quiet. Especially when your making your way through the woods in the middle of the night. Mary had to actually hold her hand out just to feel her way through. It was pitch black out. And thanks to the large storm clouds above them, it made it impossible to see. As a matter of fact, Sulley actually ran into a couple of trees. But they also could be walking in circles.

"Maybe we should've waited until tomorrow to look." Sulley said.

"NO!" Mary cried, spinning around, "We're so close! My best friend is out there!"

"Uh..Mary? Your facing the wrong way." Mike said.

Mary held her hand out and realised she was touching a tree. "Whoops." she said, feeling embarrassed that she had yelled at a tree.

It's THAT dark out.

Groaning, Mary continued. "Let's just continue." she sighed before moving on.

Sulley and Mike followed her closely.

...

Dean was exhausted. She had been flying almost all day. But tonight, she felt a sudden change in wind current. A storm was approaching, so she needed to land. But now she was alone in these unknown woods. At night. She had a feeling that this must be the experience Sulley and Mike went through when they came here. Lost and alone in a strange, almost alien, world.

She then felt something inside her. Something she hasn't felt in so long.

Fear.

She felt fear. Fear for her life. But luckily, her kind was known to have incredible eyesight. Meaning she was able to see in the dark. It gave her a bit of comfort and hope. But she was still lost. She just prayed she wouldn't run into a bunch of armed humans. They'd probably shoot her on sight, or worse! Capture her and experiment on her. Treating her like a alien. Lock her up in a cage forever like a animal. This must how the banished monsters felt on their first night in the human world.

But damn was it hot out tonight. She hated hot nights.

"This possibly can't get any worse." she said to herself. She then jumped when she heard a loud clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lighting.

"Shit." she muttered.

...

Sulley, Mike, and Mary all jumped once they heard that clap if thunder. The entire forest lit up briefly as a flash of lighting streaked across the dark sky. It was the only warning they ever got before they were suddenly struck by a heavy downpour. Everyone groaned in unison before screaming when another flash of lighting was seen.

"We have to find shelter, FAST!" Mary yelled over the heavy downpour.

"How far are we from the car?!" Mike asked.

"I don't know! But we have to find shelter if we don't wanna get by lightning!" Mary yelled.

A third streak of lighting was seen and it lit up the entire sky.

"There!" Sulley yelled, pointing at the direction of a house he saw, "We can try that house over there!"

Mary squinted her eyes to get a better look. It's likely to be abandoned. But hey, it has a roof. Better then no roof. "Let's go!" she cried.

The trio jumped and screamed when another clap of thunder was heard. They immediately bolted through the trees and bushes, running up the creaky steps, and into the house. They panted once they were inside.

"I'm soaked!" Mike said bitterly.

"Yeah? Your not alone." Sulley said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Ahhhh, why didn't I bring an umbrella?" Mary sighed, since she was the most drenched of them all. She'd take of her clothes but...not with the guys around. Maybe she should've brought her jacket. But it was so, freaking, hot out!

"Maybe we can stay here until the storm pass." Sulley said as he looked through a broken window. Watching the heavy droplets fall and hit the now muddy forest floor.

"I was just thinking that." Mary said as she walked around the room in an attempt to shake some of the water off her clothing. But every step she made, there was always a 'creak' that followed after. Mike did the same.

...

Johnny stirred a bit in his sleep before he fluttered his eyes. He could hear a storm raging outside. But that wasn't the thing that woke him. No. Someone else was in the house. He felt Randall move a bit in his sleep, muttering something to himself. Johnny quietly got out of bed and reached for his blood stained shirt. He put it on and picked up a weapon he found in the house: a machete. Although it's a little odd to find one in this part of the world. But the weapon was already stained in blood.

He looked over his shoulder quickly to make sure Randall was still asleep. Just to be safe, he put the handcuffs back on. He then made his way to the door, unlocked it, and opened it slowly. With the storm outside, it blocked most of the noise he made. He then closed the door behind him quietly. But he forgot to lock it. He then slowly made his way up the stairs, desperately trying not to make so much noise. As he slowly got up, the voices grew louder.

He then paused briefly, trying to hear them better. His eyes then widened when he recognized one of them as Mike's. He then clutched the handle of his machete tightly and a silent snarl escaped him. They've found them. But luckily, they don't know that.

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips when he caught sight of Mary. Or he thinks it's Mary. She's grown and changed considerablely during his long fifteen years at the Mad House. Luckily, her back was facing him, and it was dark at that part of the house. He immediately crouched down slightly, extending his arm with the machete, and silently snuck up behind her. Slowly. Like a predator hunting his prey. Soon he was mere inches from her.

...

"Should we check this house? It's possible they could be here." Mary suggested.

"But don't you think they would've heard us come in? Johnny probably duck taped Randall's mouth shut and ran into the storm." Mike said.

Sulley, who had been silent during the conversation, looked at Mary. For some reason he had the urge to tell her to get away from there. But it was pitch black behind her. He can't see squat. Just then, a flash of lighting lit up the entire room. Only then did Sulley see Johnny, who was standing at his full height, ready to decapitate Mary with what appeared to be a bloody machete.

"MARY! DUCK!"

**X.X**

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Well folks, we are nearing the end of A tested Bond. Next chapter is going to be the final confrontation with Johnny. But no body is going to die though. Just Sulley and Johnny kicking eachaother's ass while Mike and Mary find Randall.**

**And Dean? She has a VERY special part in the next chapter. But it's a secret ;D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **

**(So...many...updates! o_o) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kudos to the people who ACTUALLY reviewed last chapter :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

It Mary immediately jumped to the side just as the machete swung down, missing her by an inch. Sulley immediately tackled Johnny and the two wrestled over the machete.

"Go!" Sulley grunted as he played "tug 'o war" with the machete.

"Come on!" Mike cried, grabbing Mary's arm and the two bolted to another part of the house.

Johnny and Sulley grunted and growled as they fought over for the dangerous weapon until Sulley finally managed to yank it out of Johnny's hands. Johnny then tackled Sulley, ramming him to the wall and causing him to drop the machete. Johnny quickly reached over and picked it up, only to get tackled by Sulley. He pushed him through the back door and continued their fight in the storm.

...

Mary and Mike frantically tried to find a room to hide in. But most of the rooms were either boarded up or had nothing in there they could hide in. Mary then noticed a flight of stairs that possibly led to the basement.

"There!" she gasped.

The two immediately bolted down the steps. Mary frantically opened the door and ran into the room. She suddenly felt her heart stop when she noticed the curled up figure lying on the bed. His color was a pale dark purple. He looked very malnourished. When his eye opened, they were a pale dark green. He had what looked like small burn marks on various places on his body. He also wore what appeared to be two separate pairs of handcuffs.

His fronds suddenly rose up slightly, as if in recognition. "M-Mary?" he asked softly.

Mary was close to tears. "R-Randy?" she asked.

Randall weakly rose his head up and squinted his eyes. "A-are you real? I-is this a dream?" he asked weakly.

"No!" Mary cried, placing both of her hands over her mouth, "No! It's me Randy! This is real!"

Randall's fronds lowered. He still didn't feel convinced. What if this is a dream. "I-I don't know if I can trust you or not..." he said sadly? "But..."

Mike suddenly came after he heard Mary cry. He then froze when he saw Randall. Holy crap, he looked terrible! Absolutely terrible. "R-Randall?!" Mike exclaimed, "Y-your alive!"

Randall smiled tearfully. Oh, yeah. This wasn't a dream. He then grunted before falling back on the bed. He then felt his friends around him. A feeling he missed dearly.

"Here, let me find the key." Mike said before he went looking around the room.

Mary got a better look at the burn marks and ran the tips of her fingers above then gently. Soothingly. "Poor Randy..." she whispered silently to herself. It kinda made her feel like a toddler again. She then heard Randall let out a weak sob.

"I-I knew you guys would come for me." he sobbed, "I just knew it."

Mary let out a sob as well, wrapping her arms gently around his broken body. "W-we'll always c-come for you." Mary sobbed as well, lay her head above his fronds. This wasn't a dream. This was really happening.

"M-Mary?" Randall said weakly, "I love you."

Mary smiled tearfully. She knew what he meant. "Randy..." was the only thing she said before she kissed his forehead softly.

"Found it!" Mike exclaimed before running back with the keys to the handcuffs. Mike quickly unlocked and tossed the first pair to the side. He then removed the second pair, which haven't been removed since Randall's abduction, but kept them this time.

Mary gasped silently when she saw the bruised marks around Randall's wrists. Randall sighed in relief, finally having control in his second pair of arms once more.

"Hang in there buddy, we're taking you home." Mike said as he and Mary helped him up.

Home. He was finally going home. A weak smile appeared on Randall's lips. Something suddenly caught Mary's attention. It was the taser.

...

Sulley could feel the heavy droplets hit his already wet, cold body. His fur was completely drenched thanks to the heavy rainfall. Thunder echoed throughout the night, followed by flashes and bolts of lightning lighting up the sky. He felt Johnny deliver a blow to his face, causing Sulley to stumble a bit. Slightly dazed, Sulley managed to punch Johnny in his abdomen.

He heard his painfilled grunt and delivered a blow to his face. This caused Johnny to stumble back a bit while clutching his abdomen. He dropped his machete, giving Sulley the chance to tackle him again before he could reach down to grab it. The two wrestled in the muddy forest floor, causing bits of twigs or leaves to get in their fur. But they didn't care about that right now. Sulley grabbed both of Johnny's curved horns while Johnny grabbed his neck, attempting to choke him.

Sulley then released his grip on Johnny's horns and grabbed the pair of hands that were firmly wrapped around his neck. Johnny smirked cruelly as he watched Sulley slowly suffocate to death.

"HEY JOHNNY!" a voice suddenly screamed.

Johnny looked up just in time to see Mike, with the taser, charging at him with a vicious look in his eye and a battle cry. Johnny screamed when he felt him hit the side of his face with the taser. It left two cuts dangerously close to his eye. Mike then repeated to wack him mercilessly with the device. Fed up, Johnny finally pushed him away, causing him to hit a tree roughly.

"MIKE!" Sulley cried.

A bellowing roar suddenly escaped the blue monster and he tackled Johnny again, delivering punches and blows to his body and face. Johnny suddenly clamped his fangs onto one of Sulley's arms. Sulley howled in pain when he felt the teeth sink into his flesh.

"FUCKING CANNIBAL!" Sulley roared before hitting his head repeatedly with the taser.

Mary, who was desperately trying to wake Mike while helping Randall stand, finally reached for her gun in her pocket. She then pointed it at the two, but couldn't get a good aim on Johnny. She then pulled the trigger and fired at point-blank range. The first shot merely grazed pass Johnny's horns. She fired again, this time hitting Johnny's arm.

Johnny howled in agony, pulling his bloody teeth out of Sulley's bleeding arm. Sulley then delivered a blow to the side of Johnny's head. Mike woke up after hearing the second gun shot.

"Huh? What?" he said.

Johnny growled. He shakely got to his feet, struggling to stand a bit, before tackling Sulley to the floor. Hard.

"SULLEY!" Mike and Mary cried in unison.

Sulley accidentally let go of the taser and was pinned to the ground. Johnny grinned maliciously, reaching and picking up his machete. He then raised it. Slowly.

"SHOOT HIM!" Mike screamed desperately.

"I CAN'T! IT'S JAMMED!" Mary cried.

Sulley braced himself for the fatal, possibly painful, blow. Johnny was about to swing his machete down until he suddenly let out a scream of pain. He dropped his machete as he felt powerful volts of electricity suddenly course through his body. This was enough to finally knock him out. When he fell to the side, Sulley was shocked to see who his savior was.

Dean Hardscrabble.

The monstress looked exhausted. But alright. She tossed the taser to the side and held out her hand. Sulley accepted it and was helped up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sulley replied, panting.

Mary and Mike slowly approached them. With Randall gripping onto Mary's shoulder as she helped him walk.

"How did you find you us?" Mike asked, having not heard her arrive.

"I was making my through these damn woods when I heard yelling. And screaming. And then gunshots. So I decided to take the risk and fly here. That's when I found you guys." Dean replied. This was the last time she would come to the human world.

Sulley smiled. "Thanks. If it weren't for you...I would've been dead." he said.

Dean nodded, smiling slightly.

Everyone then turned their attention to Johnny, who was out cold.

"What about _him_?" Mary asked, the hate and bitterness clear in her tone.

"I say we leave him here." Mike growled.

Sulley sighed and shook his head. He noticed the handcuffs Mike was carrying and took them. He then placed Johnny's arm behind his back and handcuffed him. The others watched him in dismay.

"Sulley? What the hell?!" Mike exclaimed.

"We'll let the authorities deal with him. He deserves to be locked up then wandering here." Sulley said.

Everyone suddenly froze when they heard voices in the distance.

"Shit! The police!" Mary whispered.

"Let's get out of here!" Mike whispered.

Sulley immediately picked up Johnny while Dean carried Randall and the gang high tailed out of there.

...

Don paced back and forth in front of Mary's door. He received a call from Sulley, telling him to unlock the door because they were coming home. Around him were his friends and a few CDA members. Just then, the brass knob turned and everyone suddenly froze.

The door slowly opened to reveal Sulley, who looked soaked and well beaten up. But alright.

"SULLEY!" Don and the others cried happily.

Sulley grunted before dropping Johnny, who was barely conscious, in front of the CDA members. "He's all yours." Sulley said, exhausted. Dean soon followed out with Randall cradled in her arms. Mike and Mary followed last.

"GOOGLEY BEAR!" Celia gasped happily before running up to Mike and hugged him tightly. Mike gagged a bit.

Randall opened his eyes. The first thing to greet him were the lights of the laugh floor. He smiled tiredly. He was home. He was finally home.

"Alright, big guy, back to the Mad House with you." one of the CDA members said as they dragged Johnny's knocked out body away.

**X.X**

**Two chapters left! ^-^**

**Don't worry. I'm thinking of making a THIRD sequel to this one. But I don't wanna give out too many stuff. But yes, there will be one-shots. But I'm also thinking of writing a spin-off of my series. Except it'll centred around Johnny. Basically it's like a made up origin story. From his time as a kid to his time before college. It'll mostly take place during his time in the Mad House. **

**But I haven't decided completely if I'm going to do that. What do you guys think?**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I have changed this from two chapters, to just one chapter left. Yes people, we are at the end. THE END. But I'm not telling you the end ;P **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

_Three months later_

How dose this look?" Randall asked Sulley, who was standing beside him wearing a black bow-tie around his neck.

Sulley rubbed his chin before smiling teasingly at Randall. "Maybe you should wear a pink one. That purple bow-tie is too cliche for you." Sulley said with a smirk. He had to fight back the urge to laugh when Randall glared at him. His eyes looked funny because of those big glasses of his.

"Shut up." Randall said with a smirk before turning back to the bathroom mirror. Sulley laughed.

Just then the door opened to reveal Squishy, who was wearing a tux. "What's taking you guys so long? The wedding's gonna start soon!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. We'll be there in a bit." Randall said. He quickly groomed his fronds back a bit before turning back to Sulley, "I'm ready. Let's go."

The two quickly followed Squishy back to the alter. The entire room was packed with friends and both Mike and Celia's relatives. They quickly got to their places and Squishy went back to his seat.

"What took you guys so long?" Don whispered to them.

Randall opened his mouth but Sulley beat him to it. "Randall took too long in the bathroom." he replied with a snicker. He then grunted when he felt Randall elbow him. Just then the organ started playing the wedding theme and everyone became quiet. The doors opened to reveal Celia's younger cousin walking in sprinkling white flower petals on the floor. She was soon followed by the ring barrier, Mike's younger cousin. And then, dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers against her chest, was Celia. Walking beside her was her father.

Video cameras were immediately switched on and cameras went off as the bride walked down the aisle. Mike, who was standing on a stool, watched nervously as his soon-to-be wife got closer and closer. The day had finally arrived. Sulley and Randall could sense Mike's nervousness and had to bite their tongues to prevent themselves from laughing. Soon Celia was standing in front of Mike and the music stopped. Everyone's eyes were settled on the couple.

There was one guest who stood out above the others. Dressed in a beautiful long hot pink dress, with her dark hair fully down, was Mary. Randall couldn't be more grateful that she was able to get some time off from college just to come to the wedding. It's been a long road to recovery for him. But with the help of his friends and family he was able to pull through. But he was still hesitant being in the factory alone. He was so lost in thought that Sulley had to nudge him gently. Randall snapped back to reality just as Mike said, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone clapped and cheered once Celia and Mike kissed.

"GO MIKE!" Sulley yelled happily.

Everyone suddenly gasped when Mike accidentally fell off the stool.

"I'm okay!" he grunted.

...

Slow dance music was playing throughout the ball room as monsters and their partners took to the dance floor for a slow dance. Outside, snow fell gently in the night. Randall was slow dancing with Mary, just as he did on her Eighteenth birthday. Mike was dancing with his new wife in the middle of the dance floor. Randall caught sight of Sulley, who was dancing with Dean Hardscrabble. Surprisingly, Mike invited her last minute.

"Let's step out for a bit." Randall whispered to Mary when he heard the slow music reach its end.

Mary nodded and the two quickly left the ball room just as Gangman style started playing from the speakers. Even though they were now standing on a balcony, they could hear the music faintly. A party isn't complete without Gangman style. Randall leanded against the railing, sighing.

"What's wrong, Randy?" Mary asked.

Randall shrugged. "Nothing." he said.

Mary smiled teasingly before she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Randall wrapped his arms around her thin body. The two smiled at one another, because of their rising body heat, they managed to ignore the freezing winter cold. The two locked eyes.

No one was there to witness them lock lips for the first time.

And the snow continued to fall silently.

End.

**X.X**

**Thus concludes A tested Bond!**

**It's all over now! Johnny has been sent to a Mad House far from Monstropolis. So we might not see him again any time soon. However...there will be a new villain. A villain hell bent on REVENGE. **

**Now, for the time lapse for the sequel. I would say Mary would be...21. Because I'm planning on her and Randall having a kid in one of the one-shots. That is all I'm saying. **

**I still don't know whether I should do that spin-off fic with Johnny though. Only time can tell.**

**Thank you all soooo much for your continued support :D **

**A special thanks to:**

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch**

**Whiteling**

**xBearingSecretsx **

**Shinigamilover2 **

**angelsweet2011**

**AsianBlackChesire **

**moonlightnight1**

**Skellington girl**

**Fenrirlapine**

**90s Total drama pokemon**

**Somebody**

**duhorcommonsense**

**Nicky0**

**Greta Anderson**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my fic. You guys, ARE THE BEST! :D **

**Well...I have nothing else to say really XD be on the look out for one-shots. And feel free to tell me what your favorite chapter was if you want. **

**Thanks again.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
